Daughter of the Mistress of Evil
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: The story of the daughter of Maleficent and Jafar and her adventures through out the worlds
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. An eternal black void surrounds this green skinned girl. She has thigh high boots, an armored bikini and long gloves on. All of this is black to contrast the green skinned. She also has small horns coming from her head. The darkness slowly starts to swallow the girl up. She struggles trying to free herself from it. She then hears a voice calling to her "Aimala, Aimala" said the voice. She kept thrashing about and the voice called again. "Aimala, Aimala" this time louder. As the darkness crept up to her neck about to swallow her whole the voice cries out even louder "WAKE UP."

The girl suddenly finds herself in a bed. She is in a small room with a bookshelf in the corner. The green lamp on the table next to the bed was turned on and the door to her room was wide open. The girl sat up in her bedroom and noticed a grey skinned woman wearing a long robe that covered most of her body. The grey woman also had horns coming from her head as well as wide yellow eyes. She has a staff with a crystal ball on the end of it. The grey skinned woman reached out her hand and touched the girls face.

"Are you right my child?" said the woman.

"Yes, mother" said the girl. "Just a bad dream."

"It must have been more than just a dream my dear. You were screaming."

The girl paused for a moment.

"My child" said the woman "I know you've been having bad dreams lately. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. I want to know what is troubling you."

The girl takes a deep breath. "I've been dreaming of darkness mother" she said. I keep remembering our old world and how it was lost to darkness. I keep feeling the darkness trying to swallow me up."

The woman grabs the girl and hugs her. "I realize this must be hard for you" said the woman. "We've been her for nine years and you still feel uncomfortable. I know. I sometimes wonder about our old home as well." She looks into the girls eyes. "But Aimala try to understand that we can never return to our old home. It is forever lost to darkness. This world will not fall as easily as the other one.

Aimala nodded

"Now my child" said the woman "You need to get ready. We may have found another princess of light."

When Aimala heard this she immediately jumped up getting her outfit on, the same one she wore in the dream. After she had finished getting ready she grabbed her staff. The staff she owned looked similar to her mother's except the base of the staff was a snake design traveling up to the green crystal ball on the end.

"Mother" said Aimala "Where is this princess of light?"

"Calm down" said the woman "We still are not a hundred percent sure if she is one."

"But mom, we already have three shouldn't it be much easier to spot them now?"

"We can't be too careful. We need to make sure it's the right girl."

"Ok mother"

"Now let's head to the meeting room" The two of them exit the room and walk down a long black and orange hall way. They come to a door on the left and the woman opens it. Inside were four men. One dressed in a red pirate outfit and a hook for a hand, one dressed in a long black dress like robe and a blue flaming hair, one that looked like a giant talking sack, and one in a long brown and red robe with a tall hat and curly beard. The two walk up to the large round table. The man with the curly beard begins to speak.

"You're late Maleficent" said the curly beard man to the woman. "We're supposed to be tracking down these princesses of light."

"Our daughter needed some help Jafar" said Maleficent.

"Now now, the little green bird just wants some family time" said the man with the flaming hair.

"I prefer you choose your words carefully when addressing my daughter Hades" said Maleficent to the man with flaming hair.

"We're wasting time with this small talk" said the pirate guy.

"Hook's right" said the sack man. "These princesses of light are essential for our plan to work."

"Speaking of which" said Jafar. "That princess of light you were talking about Maleficent is not a princess."

"What do you mean?" said Maleficent

"The girl is an orphan who hangs out with two miscreants. Not really princess material" Jafar then waves his hand over the table and the image of a girl who looks the same age as Aimala with red hair wearing a white tank top over a black one, a pink skirt and white shoes with and blue onto the top and side. Two boys then suddenly appear right next to the girl. One has brown spikey hair wears red puffy pants a white shirt with a black hooded vest, white gloves, and big yellow shoes. The other has silver hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, straps that stretch across the shirt, blue puffy pants, black gloves and blue and white shoes. "It's a waste of time to chase this girl. We might as well destroy the world and move on."

"Wait" said Aimala "What do you mean by destroy"

"It's not something you should be concerned with" said Maleficent "We just mark it as a world that we can't use.

Aimala then takes a good look at the silver haired boy. Her first thought was that he looked kind of cute but then she felt some kind of power jolt her.

"Mom" said Aimala "I think that silver haired boy can be useful to us."

"What do you mean my child?"

"I have a good feeling about this."

Maleficent stared into her daughter's bright yellow eyes and smiled. "I see" she says. Maleficent turns to the others "Why don't we let my daughter look for the keyhole of this world" she says. "I think it would be more beneficial for her to come to the front of our mission."

Jafar turned to Maleficent with anger. "Out of the question" he said. "We agreed her job was to take care of princesses of light. A much safer task than the destruction of worlds."

"It's been 9 years Jafar you just recently started to act remotely fatherly to our daughter. I know what she is capable of. I know she will succeed."

"What if something goes wrong? What if she gets swallowed by the darkness, what if she can't withstand the corridor of darkness?"

This show of concern shocked Aimala. This was the first time she has seen her dad show concern for her.

"Dad" she said "I can do this please have confidence in me."

Jafar looked at his daughter and saw the determination in her eyes. He nods in approval. Maleficent waves her staff creating a door Mandela entirely of darkness.

"Go my child and make me proud" said Maleficent

Aimala walks through the dark door and disappears. Maleficent then turns to Jafar.

"I know that look Jafar." She said. "That's a look of jealousy."

"My dear" said Jafar "You can't turn a blind eye to the fact that our daughter is much stronger than us. We are the most powerful sorcerers to exist and she is just as strong as us without even being fully matured."

"She's our daughter. She's supposed to be stronger any less and she's not worthy of being related to us."

"Anymore and we will lose power over her."

Maleficent rose her rod up at Jafar. "You dare talk about our daughter like that?"

Hades suddenly poofs in between Maleficent and Jafar. "Calm down you two love birds" he said. "Let's let the little fairy do her thing."

Maleficent lowered her staff. "Oogie" she said to the sack man. "Continue your assault on the other worlds. We will make sure to get all the princesses."

"As you wish" said Oogie.

With that said Maleficent excuses herself out the room


	2. Chapter 2

Aimala finds herself walking through darkness. She feels its cold embrace. She then sees a light directly in front of her. As she walks out of the darkness into the light the intensity blinds her for a second. She then l looks around as her vision clears. She sees the vast ocean sparkling to the side. She is standing on some kind of upper deck in what looks like a treehouse. It stretches out over the entire land scape which now looks like a small island. She looks down and sees a small beach where she sees the boy with the red pants. She then sees the red head girl walking up to him the boy the gets up yawns and lays down by this time the rest haired girl is standing over him. He seems to jump up and the two start talking. Aimala is not quite close enough to hear what their saying.

Just then Aimala sees the silver hair boy coming carrying a log that he casually tosses to the red pants boy. The red pants boy falls over and the three sit down on the sand. All of a sudden the three start running. They appear to be turning take part of the three house where there is a bridge connecting from the treehouse to this small hill with curvy trees. Aimala decides to try to get a closers look. She jumps to a tree nearby and sees the three of them collapse after running under the bridge. They start laughing and then the silver haired boy gets up. He makes some kind of arm movement and then the two boys walk back to the beach area. Aimala thought this would be a good time to observe the girl. She jumps to a tree that is directly above the girl but slips and falls. She lands on the sand right next to the girl. The girl moves back in shock at what just happened. Aimala then slowly gets up feeling pain all over her body. She stands up and finds herself face to face with the girl. Aimala jumps back startled.

"Who are you?" asked the girl

Aimala pauses for a minute trying to think of what to say. "Don't worry about it" she says.

The red haired girl looks her over. "Are you OK? You look like you are sick"

Aimala knew exactly what she meant. "Now this is my natural skin color" she said

"Really?" said the red haired girl. "Then does that mean you're from another world?"

Aimala was shocked by her statement. "How do you know about the other worlds?" she asked

The red haired girl looks out to the ocean. "I'm not from this world. I came here from another" she says. "I don't remember where that world is or what that world was like. But I do know it was a faraway world and something guided me here. I wish I could remember more of it."

"I see" said Aimala. "So you don't know where your real world is."

"But that's going to change soon" said the girl

"What do you mean?" said Aimala

The red haired girl pointed at the two boys. "My friends and I are going to build a raft and sail to other worlds" she said

"Sail?" said Aimala "You can't just sail to these worlds it's a little more complicated."

"I know it won't be easy, but we at least want to try."

Aimala looks at the red haired girl seeing the happiness and joy in her face. She appeared to not have any darkness in her heart one of the qualifications of being a princess of light.

"Ayla" said Aimala. "My name is Ayla."

"Kairi" said the red haired girl "My two friends are Riku and Sora. Riku is the one with silver hair and Sora is the one with the brown. Let me go introduce you…."

"No, that won't be necessary" said Aimala interrupting Kairi.

"I insist they are good people" Kairi waves and calls out for Sora and Riku. While she was busy with that Aimala rushes to a nearby tree and hides at the top of it. As Sora and Riku rush over to her, Kairi looks for Aimala. Too far to hear what they were saying, Aimala could tell that she was telling them about her. They talk for a minute before Sora and Riku go back and continue with their task.

Aimala kept her distance watching the three friends do work together all day. As the sun started to set, the three of them sat on one of the twisted trees staring at the sunset and talking. Aimala than noticed that a couple of the trees had strange star shaped fruit hanging from them. As three of them walk away Riku picks one of them and gives it to Sora the two exchange some words before Sora tosses it away. The three the head to the boats parked near the beach on the deck. They each get into one and row to a nearby landmass. Aimala thought this would be a good opportunity to look for the keyhole.

Aimala searches around the island under every rock and every bush. Despite looking everywhere, nothing could be found. There was no keyhole in sight. She then notices the raft that the three were building. She walks over and takes a good look at it. She notices how small and unstable it looked. Aimala thought about Kairi's words of traveling to other worlds Aimala decides to do a little magic on the raft. With the spell she is Abel to make the raft sturdy and allow it to travel in the corridor of darkness. She then continues searching when she notices a figure enter a small cave she runs after the figure into the cave. When she got in, all she saw was a door and strange drawings on the walls. She goes and takes a good look at the door. Their appeared to be no handle or anything to open it. Aimala wondered if the keyhole was beyond this door. Suddenly, a voice starts echoing through the cave.

"You do not have the power to open that door" said the voice.

"Who are you" yelled Aimala.

"It matters not"

"This door, does this door have the keyhole?"

"If you want to open the door, seek out the key."

Aimala seemed confused "Key? What key?" she asked.

"Seek out the one that holds the key" said the voice.

"Stop being so cryptic and tell me!" Aimala yelled she kept yelling trying to locate the key but had no luck.

It was now dark outside. Aimala thought about returning home but she didn't want to return empty-handed. She wanted to prove herself to everyone. She took a look at the landmass where Kairi and the others went. She decided that she will travel there too. She took of hard robe revealing that she had wings. The wings were feathered and large in scale. They were also pitch black blending in perfectly with the night sky. She stretched them out and took flight soaring toward the land mass. As she got closers she sees that there is a small village off the coast. She also sees the boats that Kairi and the others were rowing in. Aimala lands near the coast and puts her robe on concealing her wings and walks around town. She walks around town taking in the pleasant scenery. Just then a female voice calls out her from behind

"Ayla" said the voice. Aimala turns and sees Kairi running to her from behind. As soon as Kairi catches up to her she pauses for a moment to catch her breath.

"Ayla, I'm glad to see you" said Kairi. "Why did you disappear like that? I wanted you to meet Sora and Riku."

"I'm not to around guys" said Aimala lying to Kairi.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were uncomfortable around men."

"Don't worry about it." Aimala begins to walk off.

"So where are you going?" asked Kairi.

"Just walking around" said Aimala.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you can stay with me."

"But…."

"Don't worry; my dad will be out the house for two days. It's just me in the house. Besides it's not like I'm bringing a boy home with me."

Aimala felt confused she could have sworn that Kairi was an orphan. "I thought you were an orphan?" said Aimala. Kairi' smile disappeared from her face and her eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just since you're from another world that you traveled alone and…."

"You're right" said Kairi. "I don't know anything about my parents. It's just me and my adopted father. I wish I knew about them. I wonder what kind of family we were."

Aimala thought back to her family. In her case she knows her family but Kairi doesn't. "I could stay with you if it's only for one night" said Aimala.

Kairi looked up with a smile and grabbed Aimala's arm. She drags her along saying "This way." The two of them come to a large mansion-like house that appeared to have at least even rooms in it.

"My dad's the mayor of this village. It comes with a lot of perks" said Kairi. They enter the house and Kairi leads Aimala up the stairs. They turn right and go down this long hallway. They pass about three doors and Kairi comes to the fourth. She stops and opens the door. The room had a bed that looked to be a king-size, a desk in the corner of the room with a small lamp, and a mini chandelier hanging from the top. "This is the guest room" said Kairi. "It's the fourth largest room in the house aside from mine, the diner, and dad's room."

"Thanks Kairi" said Aimala. "If it's all good, I like to get to bed."

Kairi nodded and left the room. Aimala looked around examining the room. She thought to herself that it's much bigger than hers. She lies down in the bed and speaks to herself.

"Tomorrow, I'll find that keyhole tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting and turning through the night, Aimala dreams about the darkness taking her. As the darkness closes in on her, she sees a giant key floating in front of her. The key was silver with the handle being gold. The key part looked like a crown and had a Keychain connected to it. The keychain had an object connected to the bottom. The object was a circle with two smaller circles on the top. Aimala reaches out to grab it only for another figure to grab it. As the figure came closers, Aimala recognized it immediately. The figure was Riku. Riku stretched out his hand and Aimala reached. As soon as she grabbed it should wakes up.

Aimala notices that Kairi sitting on the bed in front of her. She looked down and saw that she was holding her hand. She quickly let's go backing up in the bed. Kairi leans over to her.

"Are you OK?" asked Kairi. "You were thrashing around and suddenly grabbed my hand."

Aimala rubs her face collecting her composure. "Yes, I'm fine" she says.

"Okay" said Kairi. "Well it's time to get up. I made some breakfast for us."

Aimala jut now noticed the sun shining through the window. She nods and Kairi leaves the room. Aimala gets up and slowly heads to the door. She opens it and Kairi is standing right in front of the door holding a towel and face cloth.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left" said Kairi. "Do you need a change of clothes?"

"That won't be necessary" said Aimala. "I got my spare."

Aimala grabs the towel and cloth and heads to the bathroom. When she gets there she notices how large it is. There are 3 sinks, a bathtub, a shower and a toilet each about 2 decimeters apart. Aimala locks thee door and puts the towel and face cloth on the toilet seat. She then puts her hand in front k for her summoning a green flame in front of her hand. The flame takes the shape of her staff and vanishes leaving behind her staff. She then waves the crystal ball of the staff over her hand. Suddenly clothes, matching what she got on with a green tint to them, appeared in her hand. She then disrobed taking her wings out in the open again. She then gets in the shower and turns it on. The warm water on her skin felt amazing to her. It felt nice for her to stretch out her wings in such a spacious shower. As she cleans herself she begins thinking about the dream. She remembers how the figure she saw in the cave area talked about opening the door by looking for the key. She then remembers that she dreamt of Riku picking up the key she saw. Riku must be the one who can open the door is what she thought to herself. She finds is he's taking her shower and gets out. She puts the new clothes on putting her wings back into hiding. Aimala takes her staff and waves it over her old clothes. The clothes vanish and then she makes her staff vanish in a green fire. She takes the towel and cloth and puts it in a small hamper that was sitting g next to the door.

As Aimala exits the bathroom, she smells the food in the air. She follows the smell down the hall to the flight of stairs. She goes down the stairs and turns to the right. The room she enters on the right is a large dining hall with a table that can fit up to 30 people. Kairi was at the end of the table with two plates sitting on the table. One of the plates was in front of her while the other was on her left. Aimala makes her way to the end of the table and sits down. She sees the pancakes in front of her with a golden brown look to them. The eggs were bright yellow and the sausage patty dark brown with the steam still coming off it.

Aimala picked up the fork and began to eat the eggs.

"How does it taste?" asked Kairi

"Really good" said Aimala.

Kairi smiled and began to eat herself. Halfway through eating Aimala stops.

"Kairi" she asked "How long have you known Sora and Riku?"

Kairi paused for a moment to think. "I believe it's been 8 maybe 9 years." She said

"Really, do you have feelings for one of them?" said Aimala

Kairi froze when she asked that question. Aimala could see her starting to blush.

"I thought so" said Aimala. "Which one?"

"I don't know" said Kairi "I really like both of them"

"If you had to choose one"

"Maybe Sora"

Aimala exhaled in relief not realizing that Kairi noticed.

"You like Sora too?" Kairi asked.

"Uhh no, I don't like either" said Aimala "But Riku does look cute."

"Do you maybe want to meet Riku?" asked Kairi

"Maybe" said Aimala as she turns away from Kairi.

Kairi then smiles "I could probably set something up for you" said Kairi.

"No no no" said Aimala. "I want to try and meet Riku alone"

"But I thought you were uncomfortable around boys. Wouldn't it be easier for me to be with you?"

"If I don't do this alone then I'll never be comfortable around boys."

"Well I guess if you really feel that way I won't interfere"

"Besides this is the perfect chance for you and Sora to have some alone time."

Kairi starts blushing again. "Are you sure this is ok?" she says.

"We'll make our move at sunset. It will be the perfect romantic moment don't you think?"

Kairi looks down at her plate and gives a huge sigh. Then she quickly finishes her food eating so fast that she almost chokes trying to swallow it. She then nods at Aimala. Aimala then finishes her food and Kairi takes the two plates and goes in the kitchen. She comes out and walks to the door.

"Before I do anything else" said Kairi "I'm going to go help Sora and Riku with the raft. We should be able to finish it today."

Kairi opens the door then pauses. She looks back at Aimala. "Come on let's go" she said "We can take my boat to the island. Everyone should be there by now."

With that said, Aimala gets up running to Kairi and they both exit the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Aimala and Kairi head towards the docks to the row boats. Kairi notices that all the row boats accept for hers are gone. She realizes that the others must on the island as well. She turns to Aimala.

"There's going to be more people on the island today" she said

"How many?" asked Aimala

"Three, two guys and one girl"

"Maybe you should go ahead without me. I don't really like crowds."

"But how will you get to the island? There are no other boats."

Aimala looks around to see if anyone's there. She then turns back to Kairi. "It's only for a couple hours I'll be fine"

Kairi gives her a worried look. "But it wouldn't feel right to just leave you here by yourself."

"It's ok being by myself for a couple hours is not that bad."

"But…." Before Kairi could finish her sentence, Aimala pushes her into the boat and tosses the paddles in. She then jumps into the water and pushes the boat out to sea. Kairi sits up and looks back at Aimala who is now about 10 meters away from her. Aimala waves at Kairi and smiles. Kairi smiles back and starts rowing to the island. Aimala takes another look around then takes off her cloak. She then spreads her wings out and flies to the island making sure she stays high in the air to avoid being seen. Aimala then lands on a tree high in the air. She notices the three other kids Kairi was talking about. One had short blond hair carrying a staff with him, one has red hair pointing upright and carrying a volleyball, and the last was a girl with brown hair curled up at the end and wearing a yellow dress. In the distance, by the trees with the star shaped fruit Aimala saw Sora and Riku fighting with wooden swords. Sora seemed to have the advantage knocking Riku down. Suddenly, Riku flipped up kicking Sora right in the face knocking him off the platform into the water. Aimala couldn't help but laugh when she saw that. Just then she noticed Kairi get to the docks. She goes to talk to the girl in the yellow. They talk for a while until the girl in yellow goes to where the red head and blond are. Aimala turns back to Kairi. She noticed that she appeared to be looking in her direction. Kairi simply smiled and waved. Aimala thought that it was impossible. She knew for sure that she was hidden. Kairi then makes her way to Riku. Sora goes toward the cave where Aimala went yesterday. The words she heard yesterday started to ring in her head. She then thought of her dream and how Riku had a picked up a giant key. More eager to meet Riku she follows him and Kairi letting Sora visit the cave alone. She follows them around as the two have a long conversation. About 30 minutes past before Sora comes back. It appears that he is carrying food he got from the trees. He places them on the raft. Riku and Sora both walk a good distance from the raft past the trees and climb on this high ledge. From the looks of it there was going to be another race. Sora starts talking to Riku smiling but then, stops and looks to the side once Riku starts talking. Kairi raises her hand and the quickly lowers it signaling them to go. Riku had the advantage then Sora caught up to him by the trees. Sora appeared to be winning as he was jumping on the tree tops until Riku flipped over him landing on the tree in front of him and made it to the goal. Sora looked upset at the fact he lost more so than usual. Riku goes and talks to him and he mellows out. For the rest of the time, the three of them gathered food and possible supplies the may need. The sun starts to set. Riku is sitting near the trees with the star shaped fruit. Sora is sitting on the docks. Kairi is sitting on the beach. Aimala decides to walk up to Kairi on the beach.

"This is your chance to talk to Riku" said Kairi "He's all alone and the others have left."

"How's you know I was on the island?" asked Aimala

"When you smiled at me, I figured you knew a way to get to the island, and I saw a figure hopping in the trees. I thought it might have been you."

Aimala was shocked. Kairi caught on to things a lot quicker than she thought she would. She gives a big sigh and smiles.

"Ok I'll go talk to Riku" said Aimala

"Wait" Kairi said grading her hand. She opens Aimala's hand and puts a star shaped neckless with a smiley face in her hand. "I made one for you and Sora. I was just going to make one for Sora but remembered that I wouldn't have had the courage if it wasn't for you."

Aimala looked at the neckless and chuckled a little. "You've only known me for a day" she says "Why make something so important for me."

"Because we're friends"

Aimala clutches the neckless in her hand. "Friends huh" she says "Thanks you"

Kairi smiles and runs over to Sora on the docks. Aimala takes a deep breath and walks over to where Riku is. She slowly walks over the bridge. She sees him practicing his sword skills with the wooden swords. Aimala feels really nervous this is the first time she had been in this kind of situation with a boy. Taking slow steps he finally reaches talking distance with Riku. Riku turns his head and sees her. He puts the sword down and turns directly towards her. He smiles at her. Aimala's green face started to turn a light pink shade. She takes one more deep breath saying, "Hi"


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're the mystery girl Kairi talked about" said Riku.

"Yes I am" said Aimala "My name is Aimala"

"Nice to meet you"

"I noticed how good you are at fighting. You knocked Sora off the platform."

"Yeah but he gets better with every day of practice."

"Yeah" Aimala turns and looks at the entrance of the cave. She turns back to Riku. "Kairi never told me why you wanted to build the raft."

Riku walks to the edge of the platform. "I've always wondered what kind of worlds are out their. Kairi is from another world. She has no memory of it. I want to see the world she comes from. I want to see all worlds. That's the reason for the raft. This is our way of getting to other worlds."

"You can see all worlds you have the ability to. You don't need a raft to get to other worlds you just need to open this world to the others."

Riku turned to Aimala shocked by what she said. "What do you mean?"

"As you probably suspect, I'm from another world. Unlike Kairi I traveled here with my own power." Aimala summons her staff. "I'm a sorceress from another world my mother and father both wield powerful magic. They wish the same thing you do Riku. They want to unite all worlds and see what experiences they can offer."

"Really? Would it really be possible to travel to other worlds so easily?" asked Riku

"Yes but in order to travel outside this world, we need to unlock the world so we can leave it."

"How do we do that?"

"You are the only one who can do it."

Riku looked at Aimala in confusion. "How?" he asked

"Follow me" she said. Aimala started walking to the cave. In the distance she saw Kairi and Sora get in their boats and row away. The sun has just disappeared over the horizon. Riku and Aimala enter the small cave.

"It's been a while since I been here" said Riku

"I was here yesterday" said Aimala "I think this is the door that links this world to the others." She points to the door in the back of the cave.

"That door never opens" said Riku

"It can open with your help"

Riku turns to Aimala "What makes you think I can open this door?"

Aimala paused for a moment. "Because you are stronger than you think you are. Just give it a try."

Riku turns to the door and walks up to it. He places both hands on the door and pushes. He continues to push it with great force but the door wouldn't even budge. He walks back to Aimala. "It's not use" he says "I'm not strong enough."

Aimala takes a good long look at Riku. The thoughts of the words that she heard and the dream filled her head. She then walks in front of Riku and places her hand on his chest. "Let me try something my mother once did" she said. Aimala closes her eyes. She starts to feel a small pack of energy deep in Rimu's body. "I sense a power inside you" she said "I'll try to bring it out." A small green aura starts to form around Aimala. Riku starts to notice his right hand starting to glow. The glow gets brighter and brighter. In a single flash of light something materializes in his hand. Aimala opens her eyes. She sees that it's the same object that she saw Riku wield in her dream. Riku is astonished to see this giant key that appeared in his hand.

"Incredible" said Riku "What is it?"

"I don't know" said Aimala "Can I see?"

Aimala stretches out her hand. Riku hands her the giant key. As she holds it she can feel the power inside. It felt amazing. She looks at the door then back to the key in her hand. She hands the key back to Riku.

"Aim the key directly at the door" she said

Riku aims the tip of the key at the door. A beam of light shoots out the end of the key into the door. The door begins to shake wildly. A dark ooze leaks out the door. The ooze takes the shape of small monsters with yellow eyes. Riku is blown away by this.

"What are they" he asked

"Heartless" said Aimala. She grabs Riku's free hand and begins to glow. The Heartless walk around the two of them leaving the cave. "You should be safe now. I awaken part of your darkness they shouldn't harm you." Riku turns to Aimala "Don't worry" she says "Now that you unlocked the door, I can open a path out of here and we can travel to my world."

"What about Sora and Kairi?" he asked "Aren't they coming?"

"I can call them here once we're outside" she said "We need to move fast"

The two of them run outside. They make their way back to the platform. They stop to catch their breath once they get their.

"What did you mean by awaken part of my darkness?" asked Riku

"Heartless attack beings that have light in their heart" said Aimala "The darkness in one's heart can protect one from these beings. It's also how I travel between worlds."

"So the darkness in my heart can protect me?"

"and guide you through the corridor of darkness to other worlds." Aimala puts her hand on his shoulder. "Once I open the portal we won't have much time before it closes. If it's open for too long the world will be swallowed into darkness. You have to be ready to endure the darkness."

Riku pauses for a minute. He looks around the island reminiscing on the experience with Sora and Kairi. Keep turns back to Aimala. "Go ahead, open the portal" he said.

Aimala nods. She summons her staff and aims it high in the air. Dark energy flows out the staff in the air forming a giant ball of darkness that slowly grows. Slowly the debris of the island start heading up to the ball. The entire island is being swallowed in darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Kairi is out for an evening walk. She is thinking of when Aimala will come back. She wondered how she and Riku were doing. She takes a glance at the island and suddenly sees lightning coming from the island. She rushes over to the docks. When she gets their she notices that Riku's boat wasn't there. She rushes to her boat and starts to row to the island.

Meanwhile Aimala and Riku stand on the platform looking at the ball of darkness form in the sky. Riku turns to Aimala.

"So this is really it" he said "This is really happening. I finally get to see other worlds."

"Yes" said Aimala "Trust me, there are so many worlds to see. There are so many people to meet. And it all starts with my world." Aimala points at the ball of darkness. "Before willing to walk through darkness and it will guide you."

Riku nods. Aimala turns to the docks and sees Kairi land on them. She also sees a bunch of heartless form around her. Without thinking twice about it, Aimala rushed to Kairi. She took her cloak off for and flew there with great speed. She then summons her staff, aims it in the air and yells "Thunder." Just then lightning rains from the sky and hits the Heartless leaving Kairi unscathed. Aimala lands next to Kairi.

"Kairi are you all right" asked Aimala

"Yes I'm fine" said Kairi "Where's Riku?"

"He's up on the platform we should…."

"What about the raft, is it safe?" said Kairi

"It's fine now let's go before we get left behind the portal won't be stable for long"

"Sora we have to get Sora"

"I'm sure he's on his way. I can stay on the docks with you until he gets here."

Kairi grabs Aimala's hand and heads for the cave not realizing Sora's boat was a couple meters away from them. As soon as they entered the cave Kairi and Aimala stopped to catch her breath. As Aimala examined the surroundings she noticed a figure in a brown cloak standing next to the door. Aimala walked up to the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Aimala

The figure turns towards Aimala

"You've done well in finding the key to open the door" said the figure. "It won't be long now until this world falls to darkness."

"Fall to darkness?" said Aimala "Did my dad send you?"

"I am here on my own accord" said the figure "The death of this world will shall bring me closer to Kingdom Hearts."

"If you are not with my mother than how do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Aimala" Kairi said suddenly. Aimala turned to Kairi. Kairi looked real drowsy. She can barely stand up.

"It looks like the darkness is taking an interesting affect on the girl" said the figure.

"What's happening to her" asked Aimala turning back to the figure.

"Her heart and body are separating. Soon she will be nothing but an empty shell." The figure then rushes towards Aimala stopping directly in front of her. Soon kingdom hearts will be within reach thanks to you and your family. His cloak then touches Aimala's chest. "A parting gift to help you on your journey." Aimala suddenly starts erupting darkness from her body. The tips of her wings glowed a faint green. She then collapsed on the floor and the darkness subsides. The figure disappears. Sora enters the cave and shouts "Kairi." Aimala starts to get up as Kairi slowly turns around saying "Sora."

At that moment, the door swings open and Kairi gets blown towards Sora. Sora tries to grab Kairi but she disappears as he reaches for her." Aimala and Sora are blown out of the cave. They land outside the cave onto a small piece of land. It is what remains of the island. Aimala gets up and looks around she then looks up and sees the giant ball of darkness.

"Oh no" said Aimala "The portal is unstable." Sora starts getting up. He sees Aimala and rushes to her. He then summons the giant key that Riku was holding.

"Who are you!" yelled Sora "Where's Kairi?!"

"Kairi?" said Aimala turning towards Sora. "It she's not here then she must have gone through the portal."

"Portal?" asked Sora

Aimala pointed up at the ball of darkness in the sky. She then notices the key in Sora's hand. She summons her staff and aims it at Sora. "What did you do to Riku?!" yelled Aimala

"Riku vanished" said Sora.

Just then the whole platform began to shake. The two of the turned and saw a giant heartless. The beast had a huge upper body and small lower body. It had piercing yellow eyes as well.

"Darkside" said Aimala.

Darkside punched the ground making a small disk of darkness. Heartless came spawning out of that disk. Aimala pointed her staff at the small heartless. She yelled "fire." A ball of fire rushed from the top of her staff toward the Heartless. The Heartless were annihilated. Sora took this opportunity to rush up Darkside arm and hit him with a flurry of strikes. Darkside used its other hand to try and punch Sora. Aimala used thunder to block his strike. The fight was cut short when the portal started pulling Darkside up. The winds have picked up. Darkside vanished inside the large portal. Aimala and Sora try their best not to get dragged in. Sora was holding on to a piece of wood on the ground. Aimala was flying against the portal. The winds caused Sora to let go and Aimala to fly back to the portal. They both disappeared into the portal along with the rest of the island.


	7. Chapter 7

Aimala felt the darkness surround her. The winds shook her violently. She could barely keep her eyes open. Sora was in the same predicament. They both then landed on a hard surface and were knocked out. Aimala starts dreaming about being trapped in darkness. Riku appears and takes her hand pulling her out. They both smile at each other only for it to end when Sora strikes Riku with the giant key. Riku is then swallowed by the darkness. Sora turns his attention to Aimala and tries to strike Aimala. Aimala wakes up before that can happen. The first thing she sees is a sky full of stars. She notices that one of the stars went out. She then looks to the left and right and realizes that she is on a roof. She tries to get up but her entire body is aching. Her left wing was the worst. It was broken. She forces herself to stand up and takes a look around. The environment appeared to be a small town. All the houses seemed to be connected and have pointed roofs. The only exception was the roof she was standing on. Aimala than notices Sora running out of a nearby alley. He ran towards the front of the building Aimala was standing on. Aimala crept up to the front to see where he was going. Sora summons the key again and heartless appear. Sora easily fights them off. Than a man dressed in black comes from the left. He has a lion neckless on, black gloves and carries a weird sword with him. The man walks up to Sora and starts speaking.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere" said the man in black. "And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue wielding that Keyblade" The man points at the key in Sora's hand.

"Who are you" yelled Sora

"But why" said the man in black "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nevermind" said the man in black "Now let's see that Keyblade." The man walks closer to Sora. Sora starts backing up.

"There's no way you're getting this" said Sora.

The man in black raised his sword and took a fighting stance. "All right then have it your way"

Sora rushes at the man in black he swings the keyblade trying to strike the man in black. The man easily blocks all his strikes with his sword. He then kicks Sora and he falls down a small flight of stairs. Sora gets up. The man than stretches out his hand and fires a fireball at Sora. Sora is barely able to dodge it. The man rushes at Sora and punches him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Sora goes flying back. Sora stumbles back on his feet and rushes towards the man. He continues to do a flurry of strikes that the man keeps blocking. Sora ends up tiring himself out and collapsed. Aimala then noticed a young girl c walking towards Sora and the man in black. She had on a small green tank top, brown short shorts, white stocking, and brown and white shoes. She also wore brown gloves and a headband.

"Hey you found it" said the young girl "Nice going Leon."

"It looks like things are worse than we thought" said Leon "A lot worse."

Leon picks up Sora and the keyblade and starts walking to the back of the building Aimala was standing on. The young girl follows him. Aimala crawls to the back of the building being careful not to fall. She sees a big door in the back. It appears to go to another section of the town. Leon and the girl walk through the door. Aimala carefully makes her way down the roof using a pile of boxes and follows them through the door. This part of the town had more connected buildings. There was also a clock tower in the very back. Aimala wondered if she should find the keyhole for this world as well. The than saw a citizen collapsed and his heart left his body. Darkness than surrounded the heart and formed a knight shaped heartless. The Heartless headed through a door on the bottom platform. Aimala was curious to see where it was going and followed it. The door led to a back alley. A couple houses had balconies on them. Aimala stretched out her wings. Intense pain from her left wing arose. She puts her wings down and summons her black cloak. She carefully covers her wings up as she puts the cloak on. She than climbs a drain pipe to get to the balcony. She pears into the window of the room with green curtains. She sees Leon, Sora, and the young girl in there. She couldn't make out what they were saying however. She saw Leon pick up the keyblade and the keyblade disappeared from his hands and reappeared in Sora's hand. The three of them talked for a while than the knight heartless appears in the room.

"Yuffie go" yells Leon at the young girl. Yuffie rushes out the room to the one next door. Leon draws his blade and knocks the Heartless back through the window Aimala jumps to the next balcony to avoid the heartless. Leon and Sora running after the Heartless and jump off the balcony. Aimala looks in the window of the balcony she just jumped to. She saw a girl in a pink dress, an anthropomorphic duck in a blue out fit who was smashed by the door, and an anthropomorphic dogfish a orange hat, green and yellow jacket, light brown pants, and long brown shoes. Aimala decides to try and go after Sora. Before she could make a move, a dark portal opens in front of her. Riku steps out the portal and grabs Aimala's hand. He then drags her through the portal through the darkness until they both exit the portal. They both collapse to the ground. Aimala looks around and sees that she is in the central hall of her mom's castle. Maleficent walks into the room. She rushes over to Aimala and gives her a big hug.

"Mom please don't do that my wing is hurt." said Aimala. Maleficent stops and pulls the cloak off. She takes a look at the wing than summons her staff. She points it at her broken winter and a splint appears on her wing.

"You should stay away from flying for a while my child" said Maleficent. She kneels down. I'm proud of you. You manage to find the keyhole and the keyblade."

"Keyblade?" said Aimala "You mean that giant key Sora was wielding?"

"Sora?" said Riku "You saw Sora?"

"Yes he's in the world I was just in."

"Don't worry" said Maleficent "We can discuss the details later. Right now you should get some rest"

Aimala nods. Maleficent stands back up and makes her way to one of the doors. Before she gets there, she turns to Aimala. "You should hurry to your room. Ursula's here." said Maleficent. "Riku will help you"

Aimala shudders at the thought of Ursula. Riku starts walking down the hallway to the right. Aimala follows. They continue down the hallway in total silence. They get to Aimala's door and enter the room. Aimala sits on the bed while Riku pulls up a chair next to her and sits.

"Your mother's very interesting" said Riku

"Thanks" said Aimala. "But my dad is the one to worry about"

Riku then sits up in the chairs. "So tell me" said Riku "What happened to Sora and Kairi?"


	8. Chapter 8

Aimala tells Riku about what happened with Kairi and Sora. Riku sat back in the chair disappointed.

"So Kairi vanished?" asked Riku

"Yes" said Aimala "I wish I knew where she was. Maybe I can get Mother to find her. She's really good with this stuff."

"Thanks you"

"It's not a problem" Aimala paused for a second. "That aside, why does Sora have your keyblade?"

"I don't know" said Riku "Ever since I arrived here I haven't been able to summon the keyblade."

"Great so Sora's hopping worlds with your power. Seems unfair to me. You should try getting it back."

"I wouldn't know how even if I tried."

Aimala thinks for a minute. "When you first summoned it, it was because your heart called for it" said Aimala. "Maybe if your heart gets stronger than you can get your power back." Aimala walks over to Riku and places her hand on his chest. I can help draw out your darkness so you can get stronger."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Riku

"Yes that's how I got stronger. Mother did the same thing to me." Aimala starts to glow green the aura around her extended to Riku. The green tint in her wings began to grow as well. After about a minute she stops. She backs away from Riku and looks at her hand. "Wow this is new?"

"What's new" asked Riku.

"I felt myself get stronger as I was unlocking your darkness." Aimala looks at her wing. She stretches out the left wing breaking out the splint and stretching it all the way out. "This feels great!" Aimala turns to Riku. "Try and summon your keyblade."

Riku takes a deep breath and holds his hand out in front of him. A dark energy forms in front of his hand. That energy takes the former of a sword and then solidifies. The dark energy dissipates and Riku is holding a small red and black sword with a bat wing as the blade. Near the hilt was a blue eye with a slit pupil.

"What is this?" asked Riku.

"Looks like a sword" said Aimala. "It definitely doesn't resemble a key. At least you have a weapon now."

Riku raises the sword in the air admiring it. "It's cool" said Riku.

"Yeah" said Aimala. "Soul Eater does look pretty cool."

"Soul Eater?" asked Riku puzzled

"Yeah, a weapon like this deserves a name." Aimala summons her staff. "I named my staff Darkoflare"

"Interesting"

Meanwhile back with Maleficent she and the other villains just discovered Sora has just defeated the giant Heartless in the town. In the room stood all the villains plus this new woman. She was heavy set with octopus tentacles as legs. She had white hair and wore lots of make up.

"That little squirt took down the Heartless who'd of thought it" said Hades

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own" said Jafar

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless? That'll settle things quick enough" said the woman

"And the brats friends are the king's lackeys" said Hook "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself" said Oogie

Hook raises his hook towards Oogie. "Shut up" he says.

"Enough" said Maleficent "The keyblade has chosen him. The real question is what do we do now that he is a factor in our quest."

"We could send Aimala to deal with him" said Hades "After all he did come from the same world she caused to sink into darkness."

"Out of the question" said Jafar "Dealing with a keyblade wielder is much too dangerous for her. It should be one of us who takes him down"

Maleficent gave a puzzled look at Jafar. "I think you underestimate her too much she did sink that entire world in darkness in only two days. For most of us it would have taken at least a week to do that. You can't even find the keyhole in your own world."

"Don't test me Hades" said Jafar

"Hades" said Maleficent "There's another who can deal with the keyblade wielder. A guest that Aimala is taking care of right now"

"Who?" asked Jafar

"The keyblade wielder's best friend" said Maleficent

"You're right that could be useful" said Jafar

Suddenly the door swings open. Aimala is standing in the door way. "Mother!" she yells

"What is it child?!" said Jafar

"I found another one. I found a princess of light."

The entire room was shocked at what Aimala said. "You did?" asked Maleficent

"Yes and it's where Sora will most likely go to next."

"How do you know this child" said Jafar as he slowly walks up to Aimala

"I saw it just now. It flashed before my eyes. A princess of light is meeting with Sora."

"That is real convent wouldn't you say?" said Jafar

"Maybe not" said Hades "She may share a connection to the twerp. We can find all the princesses this way."

Jafar grunts "It must be some kind of trick" said Jafar "It took us many years to track down the three of them. The red head was a bus and now you can suddenly tell which ones are the princesses of light?"

"Jafar, that's enough!" yelled Maleficent "Our daughter has no reason to lie to us. I trust her"

Jafar goes back to his spot on the table.

"Looks like the hesitate child has grown up" said the woman "I could use you in my quest back on my world."

"I'm sorry Ursula" said Aimala "But I hate your world. It changes me"

"No matter, you will come around sooner or later."

"Ok we talked long enough" said Maleficent. She kneels down to her daughter. "I'm not sure it's wise for you to go so soon after what happened."

Aimala pulls Maleficent out of the room. She then takes off her cloak. "Mom it's fine. My wing is better."

Maleficent looks at the wing and finally notices the green tint on the tip of the wings. "My child" said Maleficent "How long have you had this green color in your wings?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter" said Aimala "What matters is getting to the princess before Sora does."

Maleficent takes a good look at Aimala's face. "Alright my child but be careful."

Aimala smiles "Don't worry Mom I will"


	9. Chapter 9

Aimala travels through the corridor of darkness she sees the home world of the princess. She enters and finds herself in large room with hearts all around it. She turns around to see a chubby woman sitting on a throne. She held a stick with a heart on the top of it. She wore a long dress decorated in hearts and had a crown on the top of her head.

"Who dares enter my throne room unannounced?" said the woman

Aimala chuckles lightly. She summons her staff and taps the ground with it. A black portal opens under her staff and heartless come rushing out. She points her staff to the queen and the Heartless rush towards her.

"Guards!" yells the woman. Suddenly one of the hearts opens up. A bunch of cards come rushing in carrying Spears. They rush and protect the woman. Aimala takes this opportunity to run through the door that the cards came in. She goes down a long hallway and walks through a door. When she opens it, she is in a garden maze. She navigates through the maze and comes to another door. On the other side was a large dining room. Everything was scaled up to support a giant. She sees a small door with a knob that has a face. She walks up to the knob and grabs the knob and it wakes up.

"Please don't do that" said the knob "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry" said Aimala

Suddenly a door opens behind Aimala. A giant blonde woman wearing a blue dress walks in. Aimala quickly hides near the chimney. She takes a closer look and sees that the woman is the princess of light she was looking for. She also realized that there was no way she could take someone so large with her through the portal easily. The girl walks up to the doorknob and grabs it.

"I thought I said not to do that" said the knob he opens his eyes and realizes it's a different person. "Another one who's come to bother me. If you don't mind I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm terribly sorry" said the girl I'm trying to find a way out.

"If you want out just try the bottle on the table and go through the door to the left" said the knob.

The girl walks up to the table and grabs the blue bottle. She drinks from it and starts to shrink. She shrinks until she is about the same size as Aimala. She then proceeds through the door on the left of the talking knob. Aimala quickly follows after her. When she walks through the door she sees the girl surrounded by the cards from earlier. They lead her go a small grass area with a heart shaped arch. On the other side of that arch stood a bunch of cards as well as a podium and a throne. To the left of the throne was a cage connected to some kind of crane. Aimala takes her cloak off and flies to hide nuclear the heart shaped arch. The girl is placed in the middle on a small stand. The cards block the way and stand guard. Aimala is thinking to herself what is the best way for her to get the girl. She thinks going in head first would be too risky. The Heartless could provide a distraction but she doesn't know how effective it would be. A few minutes later and the woman in the heart dress enters from a door on the left. She walks past the girl and the cards and sits on the throne. She seemed pretty calm.

"Excuse me ma'am" said the girl "My name is Alice and I…"

"Silence!" screamed the woman.

About five minutes past. A small bunny wearing fancy clothes comes rushing in carrying a trumpet. He runs to a platform on the left. He stops after getting up the stairs and starts breathing heavy. Once he catches his breath he blows into the trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" said the bunny

"I'm on trial?" said Alice "But why?"

"Her majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding" yells the bunny gesturing towards the woman in the hearts dress

"This girl is the culprit there's no doubt about it" said the queen. It was at that moment Aimala realized the queen has mistaken Alice for her. "and the reason is because I say so that's why"

"An idiotic queen" said Aimala to her self

"That is so unfair" said Alice

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the queen

"Of course" said Alice "I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean."

"Interesting, this one has more bite to her" said Aimala to herself.

"Silence!" yelled the queen "You dare defy me?" she slams her hands on the podium. "The court finds the defendant guilty as charged. For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Aimala summons her staff getting ready to attack the queen and her cards.

"Hold it right there" a voice yells from behind Aimala. She turns and sees Sora along with the duck and dog she saw in the town Riku found her in, run towards Alice.

"Who are you?" said the queen "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is" said Sora

"Uh-huh" said the dog "It's the Heartle…" the dog covered his mouth to keep from saying anything else.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for" said Sora

"That's nonsense" said the queen "Do you have any proof?"

Sora hesitates. Alice is then taken and locked in the cage by the podium.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence" said the queen "Fail and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

Sora and the dog and duck walk up to Alice.

"Who are you?" asked Alice

"I'm Goofy" said the dog "That's Donald" he points to the duck.

"I'm Sora" said Sora "Don't worry we'll get you out of this."

"Thanks you" said Alice "Sorry for getting you in this mess"

Sora nods and runs off with Donald and Goofy.

Aimala thinks to herself how she was going to kidnap Alice. She figured the best way to do that is have Sora serve as the distraction. She sits down and quietly waits for Sora to return.


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes past and Sora comes back. He runs straight to the podium and stands on the center platform that Alice was standing.

"Now show me what you found" said the queen

Sora brings forth four boxes and paces them in front of the platform. He then returns to the platform.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence" said the queen "But I'm still not impressed. Cards bring forth my evidence!"

One of the cards brings a box and places it next to the evidence that Sora put down. Another card comes and mixes up all five boxes of evidence and places them back in front of the platform.

"Checking all five would only be a waste of time" said the queen "All right, then choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

Sora was shocked. "What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" he said

Aimala shook her head. "This queen has a bunch of screws loose in her head" she said

"You dare object?" yelled the queen "Then you will lose your head! Now choose one box!"

Sora walks up and examines the boxes carefully. He walks up to the one in the middle and opens it. A heartless in the shape of a knight pops out of the box and then disappears.

"There's your evidence" yelled Sora "Alice is innocent"

The queen yells in anger. "Silence! I'm the law here!" she says "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" yells Donald

"Seize them at once" yells the Queen.

"This will be easier than I thought" said Aimala

The queen then gestures her cards to raise the cage with Alice up. They run to a small tower and use the crane to cover Alice's cage and crank her up to the top. The cards then proceed to attack Sora and his friends. Aimala took this opportunity to sneak over to the cage where Alice is. She summons a small portal under her feet and Alice falls through the portal. She summons her own portal and jumps back through traveling to her home. Both she and Alice arrive in the meeting room of the villains. Maleficent walks up to Alice and waves her hand. Alice falls immediately to sleep.

"Nicely done my child" said Maleficent "That was much quicker than before."

"I got lucky. The queen there is way too gullible" said Aimala

"I can relate to dealing with gullible people" said Hades

"What happened to the brat?" asked Oogie

"Probably still fighting the queen. He will be pretty busy." said Aimala

"I shall take this girl and put her with the others" said Jafar. He walks up to an unconscious Alice. He waves his staff over her body and she starts to float. The two of them then exit the room. Aimala leaves the room and goes to her own. Riku is inside rocking in his chair. When Aimala enters, Riku turns to her.

"What happened to you?" asked Riku "You suddenly stared into space and said you needed to talk with the others."

"Sorry about that" said Aimala "I got a vision of one of the princesses of light."

"Princesses of light?" asked Riku

"Yes" said Aimala "They are maidens of pure light. They have no darkness inside of them." she sits down on the bed. "All living beings have darkness inside them. This darkness can be a blessing or a curse. When a living creature dies, their hearts leave their body. If the being is evil or their hearts are strong, they will form a dark aura around them. This aura surrounds the heart and takes form into what we call Heartless. As a heartless, they only have one goal, to seek out light and snuff it out."

"So that's why you awakened my darkness on the island."

"Yes, the best way to protect yourself from darkness is to become darkness yourself. It's quite amazing when you think about it."

"So does that mean that Kairi and Sora could fall victim to this as well?"

"Sora yes, Kairi is unknown at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to your world, and met Kairi, I was told she wasn't a princess of light. But hanging out with her and seeing how nice she is, I think she has very little darkness inside her. She might not be able to turn into a Heartless."

"Kairi" Riku smiled slightly.

Back with the villains Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, and Oogie were having a meeting.

"Well the green bird has proven that she is capable don't you think?" said Hades

"She was just lucky" said Jafar "If it wasn't for that queen, she wouldn't have had such an easy time."

"You're being too hard on the girl" said Oogie

"Hades is right. She is very powerful now" said Maleficent

"We still don't know the details of what happened when she traveled to the island" said Jafar "Our vision was blocked."

"Apparently she got the task done" said Oogie

"But the specifics are unknown to us. As far as we know, someone else could have done the task."

"That's enough Jafar" said Maleficent "She's our daughter, do you doubt how strong she is?"

"The thing I doubt is how she was able to befriend this Riku fellow" said Jafar "They seem to be rather close. And she awakened his darkness."

"Riku is quite interesting to me" said Maleficent "I see great potential for him to harness the darkness inside his heart. Aimala is the perfect person for the task"

"The way that you act towards him, seems almost motherly" said Jafar

"I hate to interrupt your little lovers' quarrel" said Hades "But if it's not too much trouble, could I borrow Aimala for a while?"

Both Maleficent and Jafar perked up at Hades, comment. "Why do you want to borrow her?" asked Jafar

"She could be helpful in dealing with a certain person on my world" said Hades

"You're talking about Hercules aren't you?" said Maleficent

"Of course, that little miss perfect hero has been a throne in my side for too long" said Hades "I would like nothing better that to erase him from existence. Plus if she isn't as strong as you think, this is the perfect way to prove it."

"Don't you already have someone to take out Hercules with" said Oogie

"You mean Cloud" said Hades "That rat is almost as bad as that other brat I tried to use. What was his name again? Terrence? Terro? Uh…."

"Terra?" said Maleficent

"Yeah that's the one" said Hades

"You never mentioned this before" said Maleficent

"Didn't think I had to the guy hasn't been seen in years."

Maleficent thought for a minute. "Hades, go ahead and take Aimala with you" said Maleficent "Make sure she gets a chance to meet Cloud. If he's anything like Terra, She is the perfect person to awaken the darkness in his heart."

"Don't worry" said Hades "I'll take good care of her."


	11. Chapter 11

Aimala walks into the room. Hades and Maleficent are standing in front of the meeting table. All the other villains have left.

"Hey there green bird" said Hades. "Today, you and I will be working together."

"Working together?" questioned Aimala

"You will be traveling with Hades to his world to participate in a tournament" said Maleficent

"Why?" asked Aimala

"Good experience" said Hades "And there is someone special I like you to meet. He is a warrior from far away. Very tough and really strong."

"You want to make him a heartless?" asked Aimala

"No I need him to defeat a certain someone in my world. And I need his strength to do it."

Aimala thought about it for a second. "So you want me to fight him?" she asked

"No team up with him" said Hades "Fighting him would be pointless." Hades walks up to Aimala. "Lets go"

Hades touches Aimala's shoulder and they both disappear in a puff of smoke. They reappear in a large courtyard with a bunch of pillars and statues. In front of them was a building with two statues crossing swords on the top. The door was pretty big as well.

"What is this place?" asked Aimala

"This is my world" said Hades "The coliseum in front of you is where heroes gather to fight monsters and receive a huge reward. Perfect place to lure out people's darkness"

"Where's this warrior you want me to meet?"

"He'll be here. He's just a little slow."

"Well if that's the case I could probably look around for a bit."

Hades places his hand on Aimala's shoulder as she is walking towards the entrance. "I wouldn't recommend that. The satyr running the games acts a bit weird towards women little bird. You might not like him."

"I can handle him" said Aimala

Hades lets Aimala go and she walks through the door. When she enters, he sees a small man with horns coming from his head and lower body was goat like, trying to put up a sign in this small golden room. The room had a bunch of small statues and a giant heavy box on the right. The goat man was standing on a small pedestal bringing him up to Aimala's level. Aimala walks up to the goat man and grab the sign placing it on the wall on the part he couldn't reach. The goat man stares at Aimala for a moment and admires her looks.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" said the goat man. "I didn't know there were female satyrs"

"What are you talking about?" said Aimala as she was putting up the sign.

"You have the goat horns just like me; and your green skin that reflects the leaves of a forest."

"You suck at compliments."

"Come on give me a chance. I can be a real ladies man."

Aimala was starting to get grossed out. "I'm not here for a date. I'm here to fight in the games."

"A delicate lady such as yourself wants to fight in the harsh games? Come on hot stuff, you wouldn't want to dirty your hands with such a task."

Aimala starts getting angry. "This delicate lady can poison you in an instant without even trying."

"So what I like them feisty. Ladies can't get enough of me."

"Can you get off your high horse and just let me enter the games."

"Sure if you can do something for me."

Aimala summons her staff and aims it at the goat man. Before anything else happens she gets teleported back to the courtyard in front of the coliseum.

"You lasted longer than most girls that meet him" said Hades

"That guy is so irritating" said Aimala "Please tell me he's the one you want taken out. I'll be happy to silence him. He won't even see it coming."

"No he trained the guy I want taken out" said Hades "The guy I want taken out is Hercules."

"Hercules?" said Aimala "What's he like"

Hades puts his hand out and summons an image of Hercules. He appears to be this man with brown hair, blue wrist bands, brown armor, with sandals on and extremely muscular. "He's strong, He's kind. He's always there for you and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly irritating!" Hades starts turning red and his flames change colors as well. "He makes me crazy." Hades shoots a giant flame into the sky. Aimala covers her eyes as Hades flames up. Hades calms down after a minute.

"He sounds annoying" said Aimala

"And this is why you and Cloud are going to take care of him" said Hades

"Cloud?" asked Aimala. At that moment, a blond figure dressed in a black outfit and wearing a red torn up cape walks into the court yard.

"Green bird, meet Cloud" said Hades. "You and him will be working together in the games."

"Hades this wasn't part of the deal" said Cloud. "She will just get in the way."

Aimala raises her staff at Cloud. "You're not the first person to underestimate me today. Don't make that mistake around me."

Cloud chuckles "You have a lot of spirit, just like another person I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Aimala

"Great so now that introductions are over lets…" said Hades

"Will you fight me?" asked Cloud to Aimala

Aimala smiles "Sure if you can handle my magic."

Hades looks at the two of them. He slowly backs up. Aimala raises her staff. Cloud pull out a giant sword strapped to his back. The two get ready to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud is the first to make his move. He pulls his blade back and thrusts it forward as he rushes Aimala. Aimala dodges to the right and points the staff towards cloud. She yells "Fire" and shoots a large fireball from the tip. Cloud block that attack with his blade. He then goes to strike Aimala slashing at her. Aimala shouts "Blizzard" and shoots ice towards Cloud. She then shouts "Freeze" and clouds sword is trapped on the ground by an ice block. She aims her staff at the sky and yells "Thunder" suddenly a cloud forms over Cloud and lightning strikes down hitting cloud. Cloud is still on his feet after that attack. She twirls her staff in the air and yells "Thundera." An even bigger cloud forms over cloud. Just before the lightning could come down and strike Cloud. Cloud uses his left hand that had a small claw connected to it to break the ice holding his sword on the ground. He then jumped backwards dodging the strike. He lifts the sword in the air and slams it to the ground. An energy wave comes out of his sword heading straight towards Aimala. Aimala yells "Shell" and forms a magic barrier in front of her. The wave of energy, however, breaks through the barrier and strikes Aimala knocking her to the ground. A little staggered, she picks herself back up. She then points her staff towards Cloud and yells "Zero Gravity." A black energy flashes on the tip of Aimala's staff before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Cloud suddenly finds himself floating in the middle of the air. Aimala smiles and then yells "Fira" causing an even larger fireball to shoot out of her staff." Cloud suddenly grows a small wing out his left shoulder blade. He uses this wing to dodge the attack. And then flies towards Aimala. Aimala quickly yells "Wall" surrounding her entire body in a small orb barrier. Cloud proceeds to strike the orb and it to rise in the air with Aimala still inside. Cloud then uses a fury of strikes while the orb is still in the air breaking apart bit by bit. The orb then breaks and cloud goes to attack Aimala who was now defenseless in the air. Aimala then removes her cloak and spreads out her wings just barely dodging cloud's strike. Cloud was shocked by this. At that moment, Aimala charges at cloud with the tip of her staff glowing. Cloud does the same with his sword. The two clash and a huge explosion triggers in the sky. Both Aimala and cloud fall to the ground. Cloud is able to pull himself up and stand on his feet. Aimala struggles as she was blown back pretty hard from that attack. Cloud walks up to Aimala and offers a hand to help her up. Aimala takes the hand and Cloud helps her up.

"Not bad at all" said Cloud

"You're pretty strong yourself" said Aimala "I'm surprised you broke through my shell barrier with your energy attack. My shell barrier reflects all magic attacks back but it didn't affect yours."

"My blade beam isn't a magic attack it's an energy wave emitted from the force of my sword. It's almost impossible to counter."

"I see"

Cloud takes a look at Aimala's wings. "Were you born with those wings?"

"Yes I was"

"Do you know a man named Sephiroth?"

"Never heard that name before."

"Your wings remind me of him. They are very similar."

Hades walks up to Cloud and Aimala. "Alright that's enough you too" said Hades "We need to get you both ready for the games. They take place two days from now. It's important to get your teamwork down pack."

"Two days to get teamwork down pack?" said Aimala

"Don't worry" said Hades "Two days is plenty of time to master teamwork I even have the perfect spot." Hades snaps his fingers and the three of them disappear in smoke. They all reappear in a black corridor with a bunch of ghost looking creatures wandering around. Heartless suddenly start forming. Aimala gets out her staff and cloud draws his sword. Aimala aims at a shadow heartless and yells "Fira" a fireball launches out the staff but for some reason was smaller and weaker than it was previously. The shadow heartless walks through the fireball.

"What the hell's going on?" said Aimala

"In the underworld, your powers are severely weakened. Same with your strength" said Hades "This will force you two to work together."

Hades then snaps his fingers and disappears leaving Cloud and Aimala to battle heartless by themselves. Cloud steps in front of Aimala and strikes one of the heartless. Two more jump up and attack. Clout strikes them two but one manages to injure him. Cloud drops to one knee and heartless start to swarm him. Aimala uses Blizzard to strike the heartless and then says "Deep Freeze" to freeze all the heartless in place. She then yells "Heal" and a green aura surrounds Cloud. The feels refreshed and the pain he felt was gone. He then spins around striking all the frozen heartless at once breaking them all to pieces.

"Thanks" said Cloud

"Don't thank me yet" said Aimala "Hades won't get us until we get teamwork down pack."

The two of them continue fighting none stop, constantly battling heartless. Two days past as they fight the endless horde. Hades then appears suddenly and the heartless disappear.

"Looks like you guys are ready for the games" said Hades

"Took you long enough" said Cloud

"Is that how you thank me after bringing you here to the underworld and letting you train?" said Hades

"Don't mind him" said Aimala "I'm shocked we've been here for so long."

"Don't be two days of non stop fighting in order to force teamwork is perfect" said Hades

"Two days? We've been fighting for TWO DAYS?!" said Aimala

"Yeah and it gets even better" said Hades "Sora just arrived here a couple minutes ago."

"It took him two days to get here?"

"Actually he went to another world after leaving the one you found the princess in. He managed the find the keyhole in both worlds and sealed them."

"What does that mean?"

"In other words, we can't take over those worlds."

"Great what do we do now?"

"Simple we take him out."


	13. Chapter 13

Hades teleports them to the courtyard outside. "Okay here's how it's going to go" said Hades "You two will enter the games and compete against the kid and his friends. Once you get to the finals, you take them out simple as that."

"My contract states that I'm only allowed to fight Hercules" says Cloud

"That's true wonder boy but here's the deal" said Hades "In order to fight Hercules, you need to take out the kid and his friends. Once there dealt with, then Hercules comes."

"Relax Cloud" said Aimala "We can take them."

Aimala starts heading towards the arena

"Hold up there green bird" said Hades "You need a pass to enter the games unless you want to deal with the goat man again."

Aimala stopped and rushed back to Hades. Hades hands her the pass and both her and Cloud enter the coliseum. The goat man was standing there. He sees Aimala and Cloud and walks up to Aimala. He brushes his head and beard trying to look good.

"Listen sweetheart, you and I may have got off on the wrong foot last time" said the goat man "Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Phil and I run the games. If you want to participate I can get you in no problem all you have to do is…"

"Phil is it" said Aimala "I'm afraid I don't need any special request in order to participate." She hands him the pass "Now I can participate in the games."

Phil looks at the pass. He appeared to be a little agitated. He then looks up at Aimala. "Alright you win you can participate in the games" he said

"Thank you" said Aimala and she walks into the arena with Cloud. As they slowly walk in the two of them walk past Sora and his friends. Sora seemed shocked at the mere sight of Aimala and intrigued by Cloud. The two enter the arena and the rounds start. Aimala and cloud breezed through the rounds fighting through all the heartless in the various rounds with ease. Cloud takes the lead and charges in with the offense while Aimala has his back with magic covering his rear. Sora notices their teamwork.

"Those guys are good" said Sora

"They'll be quite a challenge when we fight them" said Goofy

"We can take them no problem" said Donald

"Guys" said Sora "We should watch out for that girl. She's more dangerous than the guy."

"What makes you say that Sora?" asked Goofy

"I fought her before back on the island before it was destroyed" said Sora

"Guess we really need to be on guard with her" said Goofy

The last rounds finish and the semi finals come up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy face off against Cloud and Aimala. They take their stance and the round starts. Cloud starts off by rushing Sora. Sora blocks Cloud's attack with his keyblade. Donald yells "Thunder" and a cloud forms above cloud. Aimala yells "Shell" and a barrier appears between the cloud and Cloud. The lightning hits the barrier leaving Cloud perfectly fine. Goofy charges at Aimala with his shield. Aimala dodges to the right and aims her staff at goofy. "Fire" she yells and Goofy blocks it with his shield. Donald yells "Fire" and shoots a fireball towards Aimala. Aimala says "Blizzard" and shoots ice to block the fireball and they cancel each other out. Sora then jumps over Cloud and starts rushing towards Aimala. Cloud chases after Sora only for Goofy the charge at Cloud and knocks him back. Sora proceeds to swing his keyblade at Aimala and Aimala blocks the strikes. The two of them enter a standoff with Sora and Aimala trying to push each other back with their weapons. Aimala then hears Donald yell "Thunder" a lightning bolt strikes Aimala and Sora manages to gain the upper hand. He proceeds to hit Aimala three times knocking her back with the third hit. Cloud knocks Goofy back and rushes to help Aimala. He charges towards Sora and swings at him. Sora blocks the attack and Donald yells "Fire" sending a fireball towards Aimala. Aimala barely manages to dodge it. She aims at Donald and yells "Zero Gravity" Donald suddenly starts floating in the air. Aimala smiles and aims at Donald. Meanwhile Goofy runs to help Sora with Cloud. He tosses his shield at Cloud forcing cloud to block Goofy's attack. Sora then runs towards Aimala and Donald. Aimala yells "Fire" launching a fireball towards Donald. Sora aims his keyblade at the fire ball and yells "Fire" a fireball shoots out of Sora's keyblade and hits Aimala's fireball canceling each other out. This shocked Aimala as she was not expecting Sora to know magic. Aimala then charges at Sora with her staff glowing and strikes at Sora. Sora is blown back by the strike straight into Goofy. The Zero Gravity wears off and Donald lands on the ground. He gets up and runs to Sora and Goofy. Sora gets up quickly and aims his Keyblade in the sky. He yells "Heal" a green aura surrounds both him and Goofy and they are both healed. Cloud jumps in the air and dives towards Sora and Goofy intended to strike them with his sword. The tow of them manages to dodge them. Donald aims at Cloud and yells "Blizzard" Cloud is struck with ice shards. Cloud then runs towards Donald and attempts to strike him only for Sora to yell "Fire" blasting Cloud back with a fireball. Goofy then throws his Shield at Cloud striking him in the head disorienting him. Aimala runs to try and help Cloud. Sora and Donald notice this. They aim at Aimala and both yell "Blizzard" several ice shards are shot at Aimala. Aimala yells "Shell" and creates a barrier that blocks the ice attack. Goofy then starts spinning around like a top and rushes towards Cloud. Cloud was unable to block any of those attacks and was knocked back. Cloud was reaching his limit. He wasn't going to be able to take much more punishment. Donald then yells thunder causing lightning to strike Cloud. Cloud falls and is down. That leaves only Aimala vs. the three of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sora and Donald both yell "Fire." Fireballs shoot towards Aimala. Aimala dodges them. She then yells "Zero Gravity" causing Sora and Donald to levitate in the air. Goofy throws his shield towards Aimala knocking her back. She yells "Fira" a larger fireball shoots out of her staff and Goofy is blown back despite using his shield to block most of the attack. She then yells "Wall" surrounding herself in a sphere barrier. The Zero Gravity wears off and Sora and Donald proceed to shoot Fire and Blizzard at Aimala. The magic tires out Donald and he is unable to shoot anymore. Aimala saw this as a way to gain the upper hand. She spins her staff around and yells "Thundera" clouds appear above Donald. Three lightning bolts strike Donald taking him out. Now it's Sora and Goofy vs. Aimala. Goofy spins around in circles rushing towards Aimala. Aimala does her best to jump out the way of the attack. Sora manages to hit Aimala with a blizzard attack. Aimala aims her staff in the air and yells "Heal." Before it could take effect, Goofy throws his shield knocking Aimala's staff out her hand. Sora then rushes to Aimala trying to takes her out with the keyblade. Aimala then takes the cloak off and flies high in the air. She summons her staff to her hand then aims it at Goofy. She yells "Fira" and sends a giant fireball at Goofy. Goofy manages to block but is thrown back by the impact. Sora then yells "Thunder" causing lightning to strike Aimala in the wing. This makes her fall to the ground. Sora and Goofy rush to finish her off when Aimala aims the staff at Sora and Goofy and yells "Firaga." With that, a massive fireball comes out the staff and hits both Sora and Goofy. They are both taken out from that. As Sora is on the ground looking defeated, Aimala gets up and is about to land a killing blow. She is suddenly hit in the back of the head by Cloud and is knocked unconscious. At that moment she disappears in a puff of smoke and a large three headed dog comes out of nowhere and stomps on Cloud. Aimala reappears in Hades arms.

"Nice try little bird" said Hades "But luckily I have a back up." He disappears in a puff of smoke leaving everyone else to fight the giant three headed dog.

He teleports to the courtyard just outside the coliseum. Maleficent was there as well. She appeared concerned when she sees Aimala.

"She's only unconscious" said Hades "My pet is handling the rest. Didn't expect Cloud to knock her out."

"It appears he's just as stubborn as Terra was" said Maleficent. She taps her staff on the ground and Aimala disappears in a green fire. "I'll let her rest for a while."

"Great" said Hades "But don't worry about the kid. I'm sure by now my pet mad mince meat out of him and his friends."

"I doubt we will be so lucky"

"Back at the castle, Aimala appears in her room on the bed. Riku is there sitting on a chair. Aimala slowly begins to wake up.

"Are you alright" asked Riku

"I think so" said Aimala "My head hurts a lot."

"What happened?" asked Riku

"I got backstabbed by someone I thought was a comrade."

"Did you find Kairi?"

"Not yet, but I did meet Sora. He has gotten real strong."

"Sora has gotten real strong?"

"Yes and without a keyblade I doubt you could beat him."

"I find that one hard to believe."

"Trust me the Keyblade makes him very difficult to deal with."

Riku let his eyes drift down to the floor. "I wonder if Sora will find Kairi"

"He might the next time you meet him." Aimala sits up in the bed "But I wonder if his new friends will let her go with them?"

Riku turns to Aimala "What do you mean?" he says

"They probably let Sora join them because he has the Keyblade. What would have happened if you still had the keyblade? Would they even look in Sora's direction? Would they just abandon Sora?"

Riku sits there in silence.

"Also" said Aimala "Sora seems to be getting attached to them. They have great teamwork."

"Maybe you're over thinking things" said Riku. Riku paused for a minute "Why don't I just go talk to him myself?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"He's my friend. I'm sure he will enjoy seeing me again. Besides I would like another look at my keyblade."

Back in the meeting room, Maleficent, Hades, and Jafar have a discussion.

"You see this is exactly the kind of thing that I warned you what would happen" said Jafar

"Geez lighten up" said Hades "It's not like she lost to Sora. She was taken out by he own ally."

"Which should have never happened if she wasn't so inexperience?" said Jafar

"Be that as it may" said Maleficent "She should rest for a day or two to recover"

"She shouldn't be that exhausted" said Hades "The underworld makes it so that she would never get tired as long as she accepts darkness."

"She's been in the open visiting worlds more times than she did in the past" said Maleficent "I feel she needs to rest."

"In the meantime why don't you use that Riku boy" said Jafar "I'm sure letting him in on our plans will prove beneficial rather than having him cooped up in this castle."

"Riku must be handled delicately" said Maleficent "I don't want him turning against us. But maybe you're right. After all, my daughter seems to be making his darkness grow." Maleficent cracks a smile. "I think it's time we have him reunite with his old friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Riku enters the meeting room. Maleficent stood there to greet him. Everyone else has left. Riku walks up to her.

"Nice to see that you and my daughter are getting along very well Riku" said Maleficent.

"She's a good friend" said Riku "She can help me find Kairi."

"Yes but with me in the picture it will be much easier" said Maleficent "After all, I care about both of your well beings."

Riku seemed troubled by her words.

"But don't worry" said Maleficent "I'm here to take you to see Sora."

"Really?" said Riku

"Yes" said Maleficent "I know how eager you were to meet you friend after so long. However I'm not sure if he will feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"He has found some new friends to fill the void he felt after you left your world."

"Humph, you're not good at making jokes."

"It's no joke my child. If you want further proof then let me take you to them"

Maleficent created a portal and the two of them walked through. At that moment, Aimala bursts through the door.

"Mom!" she yelled looking around the room

"Your mother just left with Riku" said a voice coming from the shadows. The figure walks out and it turns out to be Jafar. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"I just had another vision" said Aimala "I saw another princess of light."

"Really" said Jafar seeming intrigued. "And who might this princess be?"'

"A woman named Jasmine she lives in a desert like place in a large royal palace."

Jafar's eyes widened. He grabbed Aimala's arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive"

Jafar then cracked a smile. "To think there was a princess of light there of all places. I should have seen it sooner."

"Dad?"

"You stay here child, I'll handle this" Jafar then disappears into darkness.

Back in Traverse Town, Riku and Maleficent arrive in front of a shop. Riku looks around and realizes where he is.

"Why are we back here?" he asked "I thought Sora left this town?"

"He did" said Maleficent. "But he failed to lock this world's keyhole. He most likely returned in order to finish the job he couldn't at first."

"If he's here then where is he?"

"He's in the third district of this town you can get there by taking the second district which is at the top of the stairs." Without even thinking twice, Riku leaves and runs up the stairs. Maleficent then cracks a smile and teleports away not realizing that a small duck that looked like a smaller version of Donald saw her. Riku raced into the second district without even realizing it, he bumps into an old man with blond hair. The old man was walking with a young girl in a pink dress.

"Watch were you're going kid" yelled the old man "I'm sorry Mister"

"It's Cid mind you Cid" said the old man

"Sorry for his rudeness" said the girl in the pink "I'm Aerith."

"Nice to meet you but I don't have time to talk I'm trying to get to the third district" said Riku

"You're not that far off" said Aerith. She pointed towards an alley way to the right. "If you take that route, you'll come across a door. That door will lead you to the third district."

"Thanks" said Riku and he runs off

"Rude young man isn't he" said Cid

Riku gets to the third district and sees Sora come out of a door with a flame symbol on it. He then sees Heartless spawn right next to him. Riku summons his weapon and jumps down taking out the Heartless.

"There you are" said Riku "What's going on?"

"Riku" said Sora grabbing onto his face

"Hey Hey cut it out" said Riku pushing Sora away

"I'm not dreaming this time right?"

"I hope not. It took forever to find you."

"Riku" Sora puts on a big smile he then comes to a shocking realization. "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"

Riku gave him a puzzled look. "Isn't she with you?" The two looked at each other with confusion. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too." Riku looks up at the sky. "We're finally free. Hey she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry just leave everything to me. I know this…."

Before Riku could finish a shadow heartless appears behind them. Sora quickly takes it out with the keyblade to Riku's surprise. Sora then puts the keyblade on his shoulder and strikes a pose.

"Leave it to who?" said Sora

"Sora, where did you…"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi too with their help" said Sora pointing to Donald and Goofy.

Riku seemed troubled when looking at them. "Who are they?"

"Ahem. My name is…." said Donald

"We've visited so many worlds looking for you" said Sora interrupting Donald

"Really" said Riku

"Oh and guess what?" said Goofy "Sora's the keyblade master."

"Who would've thought it?" said Donald

"What's that mean" said Riku turning towards Donald

Riku then suddenly summons Sora's Keyblade to his hand. "So this is called a Keyblade?"

Sora looks back at Riku and notices that he didn't have his Keyblade anymore. "Hey give it back" said Sora.

Riku stares at it for a minute. "Catch" said Riku tossing the keyblade back at Sora. Sora manages to catch the Keyblade.

"Okay so you're coming with us right?" asked Sora "We've got this awesome rocket."

"No he can't come!" said Donald

"What?" said Sora

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

While the two of them argued Riku could see that Sora's new friends didn't like him and he walks away while the argument continued.

Sora seemed worried about where Riku went but brushed it off seeing that he is alright. He then travels to a small house nearby where Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith are talking to one another. They all seemed concerned and worried.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Sora

They all looked at each other. Cid starts talking first. "You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" he said. "I heard from Huey that she's in town"

"Who is she" asked Sora

"A witch man, she's a witch" said Cid

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless" said Leon "Don't take her lightly"

"She's been using heartless for years" said Aerith

"We lost our world thanks to her" said Leon

"Her daughter is just as bad as her" said Cid "From what I here she wields powerful magic and is very destructive."

"What's she look like?" asked Sora

"Maleficent is this old looking woman with pale skin and bright yellow demonic eyes. She carries a staff with her that has a green crystal orb. She wears a long robe and has horns that shoot up from her head. I've never seen her daughter but from what I've heard, she looks similar to her having bright green skin."

Sora took notice of Cid's comment. "She as green skin?"

"That's what I heard."

"I might have met her before"

"Really?!" said Leon

"I met her once right before my island was destroyed" said Sora

"So she caused your world to be destroyed?"

"Maybe, but she was also the last person with Kairi before she disappeared."

"It might be a good idea to keep your distance with her" said Cid "If she caused your world to fall, then there's no telling what she will do if she comes after your keyblade."


	16. Chapter 16

Outside the house, Maleficent and Riku watched Sora interact with everyone.

"You see?" said Maleficent "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy."

"I didn't think they would reject me like that. Why is Sora with people like that?" said Riku

"I doubt they even care about Sora. That is why sticking with us is your best option. My daughter will be very eager to help you find Kairi right away. I bet she will have a lead as to where she is the moment we return to the castle."

"I trust her." Riku turns to Maleficent "But the way you talk makes me wonder what you really want from me."

"I'm looking after you Riku. I want to help you get what you desire."

"How do I know you aren't using me like they are using Sora? Sora may be gullible to believe everyone that he meets but don't think that I can be bought so easily."

"Your paranoia is understandable but rest assure that we will help you in every way that we can. Trust me you will find Kairi." Maleficent then creates a portal back to the castle. "Come now Riku, let's return."

The two of them walk through the portal back to the meeting room in the castle. Aimala was sitting on the table waiting for them to return. She rushes over to Maleficent.

"Mom, I found another Princess" said Aimala

"That's wonderful child" said Maleficent

"Dad already went ahead to search for her."

This statement troubled Maleficent she gently put her hand on Aimala's shoulder. "Where is this Princess?"

"She is in a desert like place with a large palace."

"Jafar's home world."

Aimala got wide eyed for a second. "That's dad's home?"

"If it's where I think it is then yes. However, he should have taken you with him. You have more experience capturing the princesses of light."

Riku took notice of Maleficent's comment.

"I think dad was just worried about me" said Aimala

"No, it's more than that" said Maleficent "You have successfully captured four of the seven princesses of light. You barely had any trouble with any of them that we discovered so far." Maleficent paused for a minute. "I'll go see what your father's doing." Maleficent then summons a dark portal and disappears in it.

Riku walks up to Aimala.

"You are capturing the princesses of light?" asked Riku

"It's more complicated than that" said Aimala

"How is it complicated? Maleficent just said that you captured 4 princesses already."

"We need the princesses of light Riku."

"What for?"

"I can't tell you."

"More secrets?"

"Mom says I can't tell anyone. Only Mom, Dad, and I know about the Princesses."

"What about Kairi?"

"I told you she's not a princess."

"Well, tell me why you came to the island."

"You were the reason I came"

Riku looked down at the floor. "So you were using me?"

"No I wasn't… I mean I'm not using you."

"Then why isn't anybody trying to find Kairi? You all seemed more focus on finding the princesses. You don't seem to really care about what I want. You don't even seemed concerned about anything but finding keyholes and capturing princesses. What if Kairi did turn out to be a princess of light? Would you treat her the same way you are treating the others? Will she be just another prize to you? You guys don't care about me and you don't care about her." Riku turns to leave. "Once Kairi is found I'm leaving you will never hear from me again." With that said Riku leaves the room.

Aimala is left there in her thoughts. She thinks to herself that Riku is wrong. They weren't using him. They actually care about him. At least she felt that way. She takes out the necklace Kairi gave her. She kept staring at it remembering Kairi's words, "We're friends." At that moment, Aimala has a vision. She sees Kairi in front of a clock tower. She was unconscious. A bright light radiated from her causing her to glow. Aimala recognized this light. This is the same thing that happened in all her other visions. The light shines for princesses of light. She got a good look at the clock tower. It was huge and overshadowed a train station at the base. On top of that the town had a nice sunset giving it a twilight looking appearance.

When vision was over, Aimala looked at the necklace again. She realizes that Kairi is a princess and she needs to capture her for Maleficent. She walks over to the door getting ready to go to Riku and tell him. She stops right before she touches the knob. She thinks to herself if she should tell Riku. The princesses of light are more important than telling Riku at the moment. She backs up from the door and walks back to the center of the room. She summons her staff and taps the end on the ground creating a portal. She focuses on the image she saw in her vision and walks through the portal.

Meanwhile, Maleficent arrives in Jafar's home world known as Agrabah. She sees Jafar in the middle of a courtyard and goes to him.

"What do you think you are doing Jafar?" asked Maleficent

"My job" said Jafar

"Why did you not bring Aimala with you? She could have handled the princess while you look for the keyhole. She doesn't need to dirty her hands in this matter. I am from this world. I know every inch of this place."

"From the way you are acting it seems that you are jealous of your own daughter's achievements as of late. They way you talk to her, the obvious way you pretended to be concern for her after she came from the coliseum. I can tell when you're lying Jafar."

"You worry too much. I assure you that everything is under control."

Maleficent takes a look around. "Walk with me" she said. The two of them walk out the courtyard in to the market place just outside the palace. "How are things going in this world?"

"Like I said everything's under control the heartless have successfully swarmed the entire palace."

"And the keyhole?"

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…"

Suddenly a small red parrot flies towards Jafar and lands on his shoulder.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic" said the parrot

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth" said Jafar

"You said you had it under control" said Maleficent

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in" said Jafar "Don't worry I'll send more appropriate people to help find her." Jafar then waves his staff behind him summoning heartless with turbans on their head and swords. "Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once" he said to the heartless. The parrot and the heartless scatter looking for the princess.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness for too long. The heartless consume the careless."

"It's been a while since you showed me concern. It's touching but hardly necessary." Jafar proceeds to walk deeper into the market area.


	17. Chapter 17

Aimala arrives in the sunset town. She looks around and sees that she is in some kind of market area. The area is very wide allowing for lots of people to occupy the area. The shop keepers looked very generous and kind hearted. Without wasting anytime, Aimala summons heartless to search the area for Kairi. The heartless tore through the streets causing panic. They searched high and low but no sign of Kairi. Aimala proceeds to travel to a side street. The heartless were relentless. Everyone was panicking and running away. She proceeds through the street going up until she comes to the train station. She recognizes the station as what she saw in her vision. Aimala then looks up and sees a giant clock tower behind the train station. She takes off her cloak and flies up to the tower. She lands on a small ledge on the tower and takes a look round. She finds nothing up there. Getting very agitated, Aimala flies back to the ground and commands the heartless to tear through the town. All of a sudden, men in black coats started destroying the heartless that Aimala summoned. The twelve of them then all surrounded Aimala. One of them grabs her by the neck and lifts her in the air.

"You're making too much noise" said the man "This world is off limits to the heartless at the moment." The cloaked man then looks into her eyes. He starts laughing. "Your power is very interesting for someone who doesn't have a keyblade." He then reaches into Aimala's chest. Aimala screams in pain. "It's not fully matured yet" said the man. He takes his hand out and Aimala passes out. "I'll only take a portion of your power for now. Once it's fully matured I'll be back for the rest." The black coat men all then disappeared into darkness. An old man exits from the train station and see an unconscious Aimala. He rushes over to her to see if she's alright. He then picks her up and proceeds down a side street. He come to a small shop on the side street and enters the door to the left of the shop. He walks up the stairs and enters the small apartment above the shop. The man's wife waves to him as he enters. She notices Aimala in his arms and follows him to a spare room. He enters the room and lays Aimala on the bed. Aimala slowly starts to wake up. She sees the old man on the edge of the bed. She jumps up but quickly lies back down because of the pain.

"Are you okay" asked the old man

"I'm in a lot of pain" said Aimala

"You were passed out in front of the train station"

"Passed out?" Aimala thought for a second "Oh yeah I was attacked"

"Was it by one of those monsters's that were running through town a moment ago?" asked the old woman.

Aimala was about to speak but kept silent.

"Don't worry you're okay now" said the old woman. She turned to her husband "Dear you have got to stop doing that."

"You wanted me to leave her unconscious by the station?" asked the old man

"No I meant get proper help for people instead of bringing them back to the apartment. We don't make that much money as far as the shop is concerned."

Aimala sat up in the bed. "You don't have to worry about me. My mom's probably worried sick looking for me so I will just be on my way."

"Well that's good" said the old man "Your mother sounds like a real caring one."

"She is. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I wonder if you happen to know our other guest."

"Other guest?"

"There was another girl that I found unconscious in front of the train station. She has yet to wake up."

"Where is she?"

The old man gets up and leads Aimala to the room next door. There she enters and sees Kairi sleeping on the bed in that room.

"I found her" said Aimala

"You know this young lady?"

"She's a friend. I need to call my mom right away so we can take her back to her home."

Back in Agrabah Jafar had a confrontation with Sora but managed to get Jasmine and find the keyhole thanks to a genie that exists in Agrabah. Maleficent projected herself to Jafar who now was standing in front of the keyhole with Jasmine.

"Looks like you managed to find both the keyhole and the princess" said Maleficent

"Like I said, I had everything under control" said Jafar "However, I didn't expect for the kid with the key to show up and try and stop me."

"That boy again"

"He's more persistent than I expected." Jafar pauses for a moment in thought "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…." Jafar stopped in the middle of his sentence and noticed Sora and his friends coming into the room

"Wait a second" Sora screamed "Are you Maleficent?" with that said Maleficent's projection disappeared.

Back in the castle Riku enters the room with Maleficent.

"Riku I require some help from you" said Maleficent

"I don't intend on helping you" said Riku

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't like being used as someone's puppet"

"Riku, you shouldn't compare us to Sora's friends. We are nothing like them."

"Then why not let me in on what you are really doing?"

Maleficent thought for a minute. "Very well then. The truth is Riku that we are looking for seven princesses of pure light whose hearts are completely void of darkness. They are known as the princesses of light or princesses of heart. They are required to open a certain door her in the castle. This door will lead to many different worlds. This is something you were interested in as well yes?"

"What happens to the princesses once that's done?"

"We return them to their worlds completely intact. This is our intension."

"What is this task you want me to do?"

"All I want you to do is bring the princess that Jafar has back to the castle here. That is all. Nothing to hard right; and in return I shall find Kairi for you."

"You'll make sure?"

"Of course, grant me my wish and I will grant you yours." Maleficent summons a portal. "Proceed through the portal and complete the task and that is all I will ask of you."

Riku hesitantly walked through the portal to the world. At that moment Maleficent's orb on her staff starts glowing. An image of Aimala appears in the orb.

"My child where are you?" asked Maleficent

"I found another princesses mom" said Aimala "I decided to go after her while you were away."

"You should have at least let me know before doing something reckless like that."

"I'm sorry mother but this was important and you won't believe who she is."

"Who is the princess?"

"It's Kairi, the same Kairi from the world Sora and Riku are from." Maleficent seemed shocked by this. "There's more mom"

"What is it my child?"

"It appears that she lost her heart. She is in a comatose state right now"

Maleficent begins to smile. "Don't worry my child; this is the push that we need to get Riku on our side permanently."


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Agrabah, Jafar wishes to be an all powerful Genie. This causes him to gain great power and the fight between him and Sora resumes. While they were fighting, Riku shows up and takes the princess. He creates a portal back to the castle and jumps in. he travels through the darkness and lands back in the castle. Maleficent and Hades are watching the fight between Sora and Jafar unfold. Sora manages to trap Jafar in the lamp and then tosses it into the fire supposedly killing Jafar inside his lamp. Afterwards, Sora manages to seal the keyhole and they escape the cave.

"That smarmy vizier could have had'em" said Hades "if someone had stuck around to give him a hand"

"Hey I did my part" said Riku "I brought the princess didn't I?"

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred" said Maleficent. She teleports Jasmine away. "One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." She looks over to Hades

"Whoa whoa whoa, lighten up" said Hades "I'm as cool as they come okay?" he turns to Riku "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Riku turns to Maleficent in confusion.

"We had a deal yes?" said Maleficent "You help us and we grant you your wish." Suddenly the table glows showing Kairi in the middle.

"Kairi!" yelled Riku

"Go to her" said Maleficent "Your vessel is waiting."

Suddenly Hook walks into the room. "Just remember this is no pleasure cruise" said Hook "It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku turns to Maleficent "Why are you doing all this for me?" asked Riku "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" said Maleficent "What's the catch? Silly boy, you're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." Maleficent gently touches Riku's cheek.

Riku knocks her hand away. "I seriously doubt that" said Riku

"Believe what you wish" said Maleficent "But lest we forget I kept up my end of the bargain."

Riku stares at Maleficent the proceeds out the door with Hook.

"Green bird's doing a really good job don't you think?" said Hades

"We still need one more" said Maleficent "Once the last one is found then we can proceed to the final stage of my plan."

"Well I hope you will be fine without me" said Hades "I got to deal with a big situation back in my world. Send the little bird my regards and good luck with your plan."

"Of course, the next time you hear from me I will have succeeded."

"Of course you would have" with that Hades disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I do hope Aimala does a good job keeping Riku with us" said Maleficent to herself

Back in the sunset town where Aimala is, she carries Kairi in her arms and gets ready to leave.

"Thanks for everything" said Aimala to the old couple

"Of course" said the old man

"Come visit us" said the old woman

Aimala walks out the door onto the street. She proceeds to the right going to the train station. She arrives in front of the train station and looks around. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the area at all. Aimala gently places Kairi on the ground and goes to sit on the ledge looking over the town. The sunset gave her a since of peace. A couple hours past while Aimala waits patiently. Suddenly, Aimala sees a large ship appear in the sky. It slowly floats down to her with the deck coming about eye level to Aimala. A plank is used as a bridge for Riku to cross and get to Aimala and Kairi. Riku gets to the other side and rushes straight to Kairi. He picks her up and hugs her. Aimala seemed upset about this. Riku then notices that Kairi is not waking up. He yells for her to wake up but nothing happens.

"Riku" said Aimala "Kairi's not going to wake up."

Riku turns to Aimala with a pissed look. "What do you mean" he yelled

"Her heart is gone. She isn't going to wake up until her heart is restored."

Riku rushes to Aimala and grabs her by the cloak. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do this Riku"

"You found her like this? You found her without a heart?"

"It's not my fault Riku. I didn't know she lost her heart."

"How could you do this to Kairi? How could you find her body but not her heart?"

"Riku listen to me"

"No, why did I even trust you guys you were just using me after all."

"No we aren't I did find Kairi like you asked and I didn't use you for anything."

"Then how do you plan on finding Kairi's heart?"

"I don't know this. This is not something I'm familiar with."

Riku picks up Kairi

"I don't want you anywhere near Kairi. She stays with me. None of you will come near her."

Riku then proceeds to get on Hook's ship. Aimala was real hurt from what Riku said. She didn't do anything to Kairi but he doesn't believe her. He even pushes her to the side for Kairi. Hook then comes to see Aimala.

"Good to see you lass. We however can't stay here. Maleficent is trying to recover from losing Jafar" said Hook

Aimala looked up in shock. "Father's dead?" she asked'

"Yes, apparently the boy with the Keyblade killed him, tossed him into a pit of lava."

"Sora" Aimala starts shaking. She was both sad and pissed upon hearing the news about her father. "I should have killed him right then and there in the arena. I should have stopped him at that time. If I did then…."

"Lass now is not the time to be breaking down. We need to go."

"How can I focus after hearing news like that? Do you expect me to just ignore the news and keep moving? I just found out my father's dead. I can't just bounce back like that."

"Maleficent isn't letting this affect her. She is continuing with her plan. She is still focused on the true goal and that is obtaining the princesses of light."

Aimala takes out the necklace Kairi made her. She stares at it for a solid minute. "I can't call them my friends. I exist to bring them in so we can accomplish our goal."

Hook goes back to the ship. Aimala stares at the necklace. The large star-shaped charm smiled back at her. She lets the necklace slowly drop from her hand and it lands on the ground. She looks back at the boat and gets on. The ship pulls back the plank and sets sail into the corridor of darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

The entire ship ride to the castle was very quiet. Riku stayed in the captain's quarters looking after Kairi. Aimala sits on the bowsprit looking out into the darkness. Hook kept pacing while his right hand man who he calls Smee is steering the ship. Smee was an elderly man that wore sandals, a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants, and a red hat. He was always very energetic and stuttered a lot especially around Hook. Aimala didn't mind him at all. Aimala was always lost in thought. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone. She was wondering how to make things better between her and Riku and wondered if she should. She could no longer be associated with Kairi. Kairi is a princess of light. Because of this she knew ultimately what would befall her once the last princess is found. She however was torn by the very idea. Suddenly a dark portal opened in the middle of the ship and Maleficent walked through. Aimala walks off the bowsprit to her. Maleficent took notice of her gloomy look.

"Are you okay my child?" asked Maleficent

"Not really" said Aimala "Riku and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

"It's that girl isn't it?"

Aimala nodded.

"I wouldn't get to worried about it child" said Maleficent "That's why I'm here." She places her hand on her shoulder. Don't let it get to you too much. Maleficent then notices her wings. Her wings have turned halfway green and seemed to be slowly creeping up to her back. She takes her hand off her shoulder. "Where is Riku?"

Aimala points to the door leading to the captain's quarters.

Maleficent starts walking to the quarters. She stops of a minute and turns back to Aimala. "By the way, Ursula was defeated by Sora a few minutes ago. Not sure if you cared or not." Aimala stayed silent. Maleficent then waved her hand and created a portal. "You should go on ahead of me and return to the castle. I can handle the rest."

Aimala walked through the portal as Maleficent went to talk to Riku. Aimala arrives in the meeting room. Oogie Boogie was there. "Good to see you again Aila" said Oogie. Aimala just quietly walks to the door. "Wait a second Aila you can't be that sad now can you?"

"I'm not in the mood Oogie" said Aimala

"Well then what will put you in the mood? You can't just stay here moping around because our allies are indisposed."

"It's not just that Oogie. I have a lot on my plate."

"Really?" Oogie thought for a moment "Then what you need is to get away from this place and take a break."

"I really don't think I…."

"Nonsense, this will be the perfect way to let loose." Oogie grabs Aimala "Place your hand out and imagine a world filled with monsters ranging from ghouls to ghost to skeletons."

Aimala focused and created the portal. "You really need to learn how to do this yourself" said Aimala "I'm actually kind of shocked mom didn't give you the power to control the heartless."

"I don't give it much thought"

Oogie pushes Aimala through the portal. They arrive in a very creepy looking place full of graves and pumpkins. The world appeared to be designed solely to scare people. "Where are we?" asked Aimala

"Halloween town my dear and it is the perfect place for you" said Oogie. He looks down at Aimala. "It looks like you changed Aila"

Aila looks down at herself. Her outfit has changed into an all black jumpsuit that covered her from the neck down. She still has the thigh high boots on. Her cloak is gone and is instead replaced with a witch hat with a mouth on it. Her wings are projected through the suit out her shoulder blades allowing for room to breathe. Her eyes stayed the same with her hair now white.

"Now why don't you go into town" said Oogie "They should be preparing for Halloween."

"How will that make me feel better?"

"What's more fun than Halloween? It's much more fun than just moping around."

"I don't even know where I'm going."

Oogie point to a path to the left. "Just follow that path and you'll get to the town and if you want to come back to my place just take the shortcut through the graveyard." Oogie points to a door hidden behind a huge statue. "That will lead you directly to my place."

Aimala nods and proceeds down the path. As she is walking she notices the different small ghosts rising from the ground. They seem to be dancing around in place. She finally reaches a gate that leads to a small town. She opens the gate and sees that some big parade is happening. A bunch of ghouls and werewolves and zombies made up the entire crowd. The people are all gathered round this fountain spewing green water. Suddenly a skeleton rises up from the water and strikes a pose. Everyone cheers saying bravo. The crowd then disperses. Aimala walks up to the skeleton man

"Interesting, I've never seen you here before" said the skeleton man "I'm Jack and you are?"

"I'm Aimala" said Aimala "What was that crowd for?"

"I was practicing for Halloween. We have to give off a menacing look to both scare and excite people." Jack steps outside the fountain and walks around Aimala. "This town revolves around Halloween everything in this town just screams it." Jack suddenly stops and looks down. "Alas this year it just doesn't feel right. It feels like there is something missing."

"So you don't think it's scary enough?"

"Exactly" said Jack as he zooms into Aimala's face. "I need something that will bring terror so great that people will shiver from the mere sight of them."

Aimala thought for a second. "I might be able to help you with that" she said. She summons her staff and taps it on the ground. Just then two ghosts like heartless raise from the ground. "What do you think?"

"Amazing what are they?"

"They are called Heartless. They make even the hearts of monsters shiver in fear."

"That's great so how do you control them?"

"Like so" Aimala waves her hand commanding the Heartless to attack a nearby citizen. However, the Heartless just stands still doing nothing but float in place. "Hold on a second." She uses her staff to command the Heartless but it still stayed in place. "What's going on why aren't my power's working."

"It must not like taking orders. Either that or doesn't like the orders you are giving them. Try to make them dance."

Aimala waves her hand in a wave motion. The heartless slowly sway side to side.

"Well it's a start let's see if we can improve it."


	20. Chapter 20

Back on Hook's ship, Maleficent is allowed into the captain's quarters to talk with Riku. Maleficent walks into the quarters to find Riku just staring at the comatose Kairi who is laid down on a bench. Maleficent walks a little closer and Riku summons his weapon and aims it at Maleficent.

"None of you guys come near me or Kairi" yelled Riku

"Relax Riku" said Maleficent "I won't get any closer"

Riku lowers his sword. "What do you want?"

"I came here to see how you were doing. I see now judging by your actions that it's not so good."

"You all are responsible for this?"

"You got it all wrong Riku think about it. If we were responsible for this why would we even help you find her in the first place?" Riku lowered his head. "You sought us out in order to find your friend. We did just that despite your distrust in us. We held up our end of the agreement and this is your reward. We aren't responsible for what happened to her before we discovered her. Riku my child you need to not be so quick to judge people based on appearances alone."

Riku dispelled his weapon and turned back to Kairi. "Maybe I did overreact a little" said Riku "It's just that me, Sora, and Kairi were all together ever since we were little. It's hard to see her like this."

"I know my child, but even I have no idea how to recover her heart. In this situation it is best to seek out alternate sources. One source is the princesses of heart. The seven princesses of heart can open the door to…."

"The princesses shouldn't be the only way to revive a person's heart. I refuse to believe it." Riku get a sudden thought. "Maybe Sora can help me. He and his so called friends may know of a way." Riku turns to Maleficent and walks up to her. "Where is Sora now I want to speak with him?"

Maleficent looks at her crystal ball. As of right now he's in the belly of a giant whale with an old man and a…." Maleficent pauses.

"What what is it?"

"There appears to be a talking puppet there as well. This is odd. Puppets are inanimate objects. They shouldn't be able to walk and talk, but this one not only does that but appears to have a heart."

"A puppet with a heart, that could work better. If a puppet can gain a heart than maybe there's a chance that Kairi can gain her heart back in a similar way. Can you take me to him?"

"As you wish" Maleficent summons a portal and Riku enters in it.

Riku arrives and sees Sora on what appears to be a broken ship. He is talking with the old man and appears to be happy. This appears to sadden Riku. Riku then sees the puppet walk to the edge of the boat. Riku gestures for the puppet to follow and he runs deep into the whale's insides. The puppet follows him. When the puppet catches up Riku starts talking.

"Hi, what's your name?" said Riku

"Pinocchio" said the puppet

"How well do you know Sora?"

"He's friends with my conscious."

"Conscious?"

"Yes, he promised to help find my dad and he did. Thanks to him I was reunited with him."

Riku just thought to himself. He wondered how Sora can get so easily side tracked with helping others that he forgets about finding Kairi. He wonders if Sora really did abandon him. It appeared that he thought of nothing but his current friends.

Just then Sora and his friends come running form the other room. They appeared to be looking for Pinocchio. Riku quickly hides while Pinocchio hides behind a nearby hole. Sora sees Pinocchio.

"What are you doing?" said Sora "Come on, let's head back."

"You know Geppetto's awfully worried about you" said Goofy

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around. This is no time for games."

Sora and his friends start heading back. Riku then comes out of hiding.

"But Sora" said Riku "I thought you liked games." Sora quickly turns around and faces Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku?" said Sora "What are you doing here?"

"Just playing with Pinocchio"

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know"

"Come on"

Riku grabs Pinocchio and runs deep into the whale. He travels through different chambers of the whale occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if Sora was following him. After going through a couple of chambers, Maleficent pops in right in front of Riku.

"What's this nonsense of you are doing?" said Maleficent "You wanted to talk to him not to long ago and now you're avoiding him?"

"I'm just teasing him" said Riku

"No it's more than that. You finally realize that he doesn't care about you"

"No I just…" Riku couldn't finish that sentence. He starts walking away.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"I don't care about him. Like I said I'm just messing with him a little."

"Oh really, of course you were." Maleficent begins to walk away. "Beware of the darkness in your heart. The heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business" said Riku as Maleficent disappears into another portal. Riku stands in place stuck in thought. Sora suddenly runs into the room. Pinocchio runs into the next room.

"Riku" said Sora "What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. You made friends with different strangers and even made promises with them. You seem more interested in making sure their okay rather than making sure me and Kairi are ok. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do" said Sora stuttering over his words.

Suddenly Pinocchio screams for help. Without a second of hesitation, Sora, his companions, and Riku rush to Pinocchio's aid.


	21. Chapter 21

The four of them arrive in the whale's bowels. In the middle of the bowels lie Pinocchio inside a giant cage like heartless with two thin wavy arms attached to its head. Both Riku and Sora summon their weapons. Riku turns to Sora.

"You up for this?" asked Riku

"No problem" said Sora "Let's do it."

Riku jumps down first charging straight at the heartless. He strikes at the cage part where Pinocchio is. Sora yells "Wind" covering his body with a small wind barrier. This barrier gave Sora some protection against attacks. He jumps down and starts striking the cage part with his keyblade. The heartless uses one of its arms to strike at Sora. Goofy comes in and blocks the attack. After that, Donald yells "Thunder" calling down lightning to strike at the Heartless. The heartless then swings both its arms knocking both Sora and Riku back. Goofy goes in and charges the Heartless with his shield. Donald points his staff at the Heartless and yells "Fire." A small fireball shoots from his staff and hits the Heartless. Sora rushes back and jumps to hit the heartless in the face. He aims his keyblade at his face and yells "Freeze." Ice shards shoot from his keyblade and hit the Heartless in the face. This staggers him a little. Donald then yells "Fira" shooting a larger fireball at the heartless' face. The staggers the heartless even more. Riku goes in and starts striking at the cage. Sora joins him. Donald then yells "Thundera" calling down two lightning bolts to strike the Heartless. The heartless that swings his arms wildly pushing back Goofy. The Heartless that grabs the ceiling and pulls himself up. It is revealed that he was sitting on a hole. He spits Pinocchio out and he falls in the hole. Riku immediately runs and jumps in the hole. He manages to capture Pinocchio who is now unconscious and lands on the boat that the old man, Geppetto's on. Geppetto walks up to Riku.

"Thank you for finding my son young man" said Geppetto

Riku scoffs and jumps off the ship onto a nearby wreckage. Geppetto runs to the edge of the ship. At that moment, Sora and his friends all land on the ship as well.

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio" yelled Geppetto "Please give me back my son!"

"Sorry old man" said Riku "I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet. Pinocchio is my little boy."

"He is unusual. "Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute" said Sora "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?" said Riku. Riku then jumps over to a nearby ledge of flesh and enter the hole there. He enters a chamber that leads to the stomach. He jumps to a small platform where the stomach acid wasn't touching. He puts Pinocchio down and stares at him. He thinks to himself about how he will use Pinocchio to get Kairi's heart back. Sora and his friends enter the stomach.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go Riku" yelled Sora

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless" said Riku "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi." Riku turns to Sora. "How about it Sora? Let's work together to save Kairi. We can do it together."

Sora raises his keyblade and takes a battle stance. This shocks Riku. He didn't think that Sora would prefer helping strangers over his own friends.

"What?" said Riku "You'd rather fight me over a puppet with no heart?"

"Heart or no heart" said Sora "At least he has a conscience."

"Conscience?"

"You might not hear it but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me that you're on the wrong side."

Angered by what Sora said he summons he weapon. "Then you leave me no choice. I will save Kairi with or without you."

Suddenly, the cage Heartless drops down from above. Riku takes this opportunity to leave while Sora and his friends are left to fight the Heartless.

Riku arrives back on the ship in the captain's quarters. He walks up to Kairi who is still on the bench. Maleficent walks up to him.

"I take it was a dead end?" asked Maleficent

"Sora obviously doesn't care about Kairi anymore" said Riku "What is your plan Maleficent."

"The princesses of heart. Gathering all seven together will open a door to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." Maleficent steps back. "Now I will grant you a marvelous gift to help you accomplish this goal. The power to control the Heartless."

Riku starts glowing green. The aura flowed into his body. He turns to Kairi. "Soon Kairi, soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Back in Halloween Town, Aimala and Jack are practicing more with the Heartless. The Heartless are moving much better than before. They are dancing on key with the music. While Jack provides the big reveal. He rises out the fountain again and strikes a pose with the heartless dancing around him.

"Well done Aimala" said Jack "The heartless are really coming around." Jack takes a look at the Heartless. "But their movements still seem pretty off."

"I didn't think I would have trouble controlling the Heartless here" said Aimala "It feels pretty off for me."

"Still it's pretty nice to have something fresh and new for Halloween. Are you sure you can't participate?"

"No this is just a vacation for me. Once I'm done, then I have to return home."

"A shame, you really helped me out." Jack looks around "Actually I think the doctor would prove useful in controlling the heartless. He is very good at these kinds of things."

"The Heartless aren't easy to control."

"You really shouldn't underestimate him. Why don't you grab a heartless and follow me."

Aimala grabs one of the ghost heartless and follows Jack to a house in the back. Inside was a man in a wheelchair with a skull that can open up.

"Hello doctor" said Jack

"Jack" said the doctor "What have you brought me today?"

"It's called a heartless. We don't quite get how to control them well."

"Heartless you say?"

"Yeah their next big attraction for Halloween." Aimala sets the heartless on the table.

"Interesting. I'll look into this Jack give me a couple minutes."

Aimala suddenly gets a vision. She sees a woman in a yellow dress inside a castle. The woman is inside her bead room reading a book. Aimala wakes from the vision and walks up to Jack.

"Sorry Jack but I got to go" said Aimala

"So soon? But we are just getting started with finding a way to control the heartless" said Jack

"It's an emergency. I'm sure you can handle this."Aimala starts walking out the door. "Let me know how Halloween turns out for you." Aimala walks out the door and summons a portal back to the castle. Once back at the castle she looks around for Maleficent. Maleficent comes through a portal of her own walking past Aimala.

"Mother" said Aimala "I found the last princess of light."

"That's good my child" said Maleficent "You should make your way there immediately." Maleficent walks to the table. Aimala walks over to Maleficent.

"What's wrong Mom you seem distracted."

"That boy with the keyblade just landed in Halloween town."

"What but I was just there."

"I know and I'm glad you got out of there quickly."

"Why are you that afraid of Sora?"

"He's taken out half of our staff. I was finally able to convince Riku to join us and I don't see it being enough to take out the boy. Hades is too busy with the issue in his world. Your father's dead Ursula's dead and I doubt Oogie and Hook will stand a chance against him. That only leaves you, Riku and me my child. We are possibly the only ones that can take him out."

"Then I should go back and help Oogie. He can't even control the Heartless. There's no way he will win."

"No, the princesses of heart are more important. If you found the last princess then you should retrieve her immediately."

"But mom, how are you going to accomplish our goal when we all keep getting taken out by Sora."

"I don't know child. The only thing I can think of is to get the keyblade away from Sora."

Aimala thought for a moment. "What about Riku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Riku was the original owner of the keyblade Sora has now."

Maleficent's eyes widened. "If Riku's the original owner then how did Sora get it?"

"I don't know. When I was back on the islands, I unlocked Riku's power which allowed him to summon the Keyblade. To top it off, I also unlocked his darkness so he could use the sword he's using now."

Maleficent thought to herself for a second. "Maybe Riku needs more power so that he can use the keyblade again. Once that happens then we can take out Sora."

"Yeah, Sora will be vulnerable enough to be taken out."

"But first things first my child. We need to get the last princess of heart. Once we have her, then we can proceed with our real plan."

Aimala looks down. "I kind of wish dad was still here to celebrate with us."

Maleficent's grip on her staff tightens. "Don't think about it my child. It's not good to dwell on the past. It's important to move forward."

Aimala looks at Maleficent and nods her head. "Okay, they I'm going to get the last princess. I will return soon." Aimala summons her staff and opens a portal. She walks through traveling to the world where the final princess is.


	23. Chapter 23

Aimala arrives in front of a huge castle. Gargoyles are plastered everywhere. Aimala looks around. The castle looks more like a haunted house. It reminded her of her old home. The castle that Maleficent and she use to live in had this same kind of vibe. Aimala starts walking down the walkway entering the courtyard. She got a bad feeling about the caste the more and more she walked deeper into it. She reaches the castle doors and slowly opens them. Inside was a huge hall with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were doors on both sides. From the looks of them, they lead to different guests' rooms and living rooms in the area. Aimala proceeds to the stairs in the very back. She walks up the stairs until she reaches the fork in the stairs. She looked left and right. She then looked at the door in front of her. After about a minute she walks up the stairs to the left. She enters a room with a bunch of armor she slowly walks forward and suddenly the suits of armor surround her. They all aim their axes at her. Aimala summons her staff and uses it to summon heartless. She summons heartless with large shields and sends them to attack the suit of armor. The two violently clash. Aimala uses this opportunity to sneak past the armors. More suits of armor start running towards her. Aimala summons more heartless to counter them. She sees a flight of stairs to the right. She races up them entering a long hallway. She proceeds down the hallway until she comes to a large door. She slowly opens the door. Inside was a room completely trashed. The beds and pictures were all scratched and smashed. The tables were all toppled over. In front of Aimala was some creature with a purple cloak on. The creature turned around and she saw it was some kind of beast with horns razor sharp teeth and sharp claws. The Beast started to roar.

"Who are you!?" yelled the Beast "Intruders are not welcomed in my castle."

"I'm not here to disturb you" said Aimala "I'm here for someone else. A girl."

"A girl? Are you talking about Belle!? What do you plan to do with her?"

"Not your concern" Aimala summons heartless to attack the beast. They pile on beast but he breaks free. He then roars loudly and charges at Aimala. Aimala points her staff at Beast and yells "Gravity." Immediately, after saying that, a large purple ball hits Beast. He falls to the ground appearing weakened. Aimala then yells "Thunder" lightning strikes the beast causing him to scream in pain. She then summons Heartless with giant shields to subdue the beast. The beast jumps up and grabs the heartless he slams them both in the ground causing them to disappear. Shocked by this, Aimala summons a bunch of heartless to attack Beast. Beast easily defeats every single one of them. Aimala was now starting to panic. She rushes out the room trying to get away from the beast. Aimala looks back and sees that Beast is following her. She summons small black heartless and gestures for them to take over the statues. The statues then start attacking Beast. They stall him long enough for Aimala to run away from him. She makes her way to the suits or armor that were still battling with the Heartless that she summoned. She quickly runs right past them as she hears the Beast's roar coming from behind her. She quickly makes her way back to the main hall with the staircases. Aimala stops to take a breather. Her staff starts blinking. She looks at the crystal ball and sees Maleficent in it.

"My child you must hurry" said Maleficent. "Oogie Boogie was just killed by Sora."

"Oogie's dead?" said Aimala "That just leaves Hook"

Aimala then hears the beast roar coming from behind her.

"Mom I got to go" said Aimala She runs up the other flight of stairs. She enters a long hallway. She makes her way down the hallway and comes to a door. She opens the door and sees the woman from her vision dressed in a large yellow dress. Aimala aims her staff at the woman and shouts "Sleep." Aimala then grabs the woman and places her on her shoulder carrying her out the room. Beast enters the hall and sees the woman on Aimala's shoulder.

"Belle" he yelled "Let Belle go." Beast charged at Aimala. Aimala takes off her cloak and flies in the air over Beast. Beast crashes into the wall. Aimala runs and carry Belle to the main hall. She runs into the door at the top of the stairs. She enters a large ball room area. She aimed her staff at the door and yelled "Magnet." A small orb appears on the knob of the door. Aimala then hears the Beast pounding on the door. The bolts on the door seem to be starting to loosen up. Aimala was starting to panic. She rushes to the window. She then sees the keyhole on the deck just outside. She thinks to herself if she destroys the world then she can escape. The door behind her gives way and Beast breaks in. Beast rushes in. Aimala runs to the Keyhole and strikes it with her staff with a great amount of force. The keyhole cracks and breaks. Darkness then starts flowing out of the keyhole. Dozens of heartless spring out of the darkness and storm the castle. Beast starts fighting them off. The darkness takes a hold of Aimala and drags her in while she still held onto Belle. The darkness flowed around her Aimala felt her head spin. She summons her staff and focuses on the castle. She is thrashed around violently as she is doing this and feels that she will lose herself to darkness. She suddenly feels the ground under her feet and collapses onto it. Maleficent was standing in front of her. Aimala was barely awake still holding onto Belle.

"Well done my child" said Maleficent she leans over to her daughter and picks her up. She uses her staff to levitate an unconscious Belle and points to a hidden pathway in the room. She carries Aimala to her room and places her on the bed.

"Mom" said Aimala "Where's the princess?"

"She is here" said Maleficent "I'm taking care of it. Don't worry now you need your rest."

"But Sora"

"Riku and Hook just caught him. They will take care of him now. Your job is to work on recovering. That encounter and the trip home took a lot out of you. Traveling through the darkness like that could have killed you. You need to relax and wait till you recover. Anything else happens; I'll take care of it."

"Okay" Aimala then passes out on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Maleficent projects herself to Riku who is in the captain's quarters of Hooks ship.

"Riku" said Maleficent "You and Hook should make your way back here. We found the sixth princess of heart."

"What about the seventh?" said Riku

"Aimala is taking care of that right now. You just need to hurry back so we can finalize our plan."

"Ok"

"And make sure you leave any unnecessary baggage behind."

"Understood" said Riku. Maleficent then disappears. Hook walks into the room shortly after.

"What seems to be the problem Riku" asked Hook

"Maleficent just contacted me" said Riku "She's found all the princesses of heart."

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are only seven and according to Maleficent she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning anyway?"

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what."

"Captain" a voice suddenly sounds in the room. Hook turns and walks over to a megaphone device.

"What is it Smee?" said Hook

"The prisoners have escaped and what's more is that Peter Pan's with them" said Smee

"Blast that Peter Pan. Alright bring the hostages to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

Back in the castle, Maleficent puts Belle in a class coffin strapped to the wall. All the other princesses that were captured are in these coffins as well and they are all strapped to the wall. All of them are unconscious inside the chamber. Maleficent looks around and admires the work. She them walks into the next room and a large door in the shape of a heartless symbol lies in front of her. She admires the door and gives a faint smile.

"Now I just need one more" she says to herself. "I should tell Riku about the keyblade also that will surely make things easier when it comes to dealing with Sora. Then once the door is open I will obtain Kingdom Hearts and be able to rule all worlds." Maleficent starts laughing

Back on Hook's ship, Riku is carrying Kairi. Hook has an unconscious Wendy locked in a storage room under the captain's quarters. Sora is close behind Riku.

"Riku" yells Sora

A dark shadow appears right under Riku and a dark Sora pops out from the Shadow. Sora fights off the Shadow while Riku sinks into the darkness with Kairi. Riku does his best to navigate in the dark realm not sure of where he was but knew where he was going. He sees the exit and travels through it collapsing on the floor of the castle. Maleficent walks into the room and sees Riku collapsed on the floor with Kairi right beside him. Maleficent levitates Kairi into the room with the other princesses. Riku slowly gets up breathing really hard.

"What happened?" asked Maleficent

"Sora broke out of prison and caused havoc on the ship" said Riku

"So Hooks still there dealing with Sora?"

"Yes"

Riku then collapses to his knees breathing really hard.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel" said Maleficent "You have not yet mastered the darkness to attempt such things. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

Just then a loud roar is heard throughout the castle.

"What was that?" asked Riku

"Interesting we have a cast away. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When Aimala took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not no harm will come to you. He's no match for your power."

"My power?"

"Yes the untapped power that lies within you. It's time you awakened that power my child and realize your full potential."

Riku starts glowing. He feels power coursing through his veins. The darkness then surrounds his body. When the darkness dissipates, Riku has on a black and blue suit with red by the arms. There is a heartless symbol on his chest as well. Riku admires the suit and starts to smile.

"With this you can take back the keyblade that Sora stole from you as well" said Maleficent

"Where's Aimala?" asked Riku

"She's sleeping right now. Capturing the last princess wore her out. She should be up in a couple of minutes."

"Was the intruder too much for her?"

"She had trouble with him."

"So I'm stronger then her if you think I can beat this intruder."

"You should hurry. There's no telling when Sora will get here."

"You also must have heard the keyblade thing from her as well. Even without this power I can take the keyblade from Sora" Riku returns to his normal self. "I'll prove it to you. I don't need power to take back what's originally mine. Riku then walks out of the room to face the Beast. Maleficent squeezes her staff real tight.

"That boy is getting too full of himself. He will lose himself in the darkness just as Jafar did. I better check on Aimala" Maleficent walks out the room and goes to check on her daughter t see how she has recovered.


	25. Chapter 25

Aimala wakes up and her mother was sitting on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling my child?" asked Maleficent

"Better, I feel much more rested" said Aimala

"That's good. We have all the princesses of light now."

"And Sora?"

"He defeated hook."

"Great so now we are the only ones left."

"I don't think so. We still have Riku. He'll take care of the rest."

"At this point I doubt even Riku can help. What about Hades?"

"Hades has his hands full with the Hero from his world he won't be able to help us."

Aimala gets out of bed. "Than we need to get this thing started before Sora gets here. There's no telling how our plans will be ruined once he shows up."

"I agree but with the power Riku has now, Sora will be taken out soon especially if Riku takes the keyblade from him."

"Where is he now?"

"Dealing with a slight problem that surfaced. Apparently the beast that you fought with made his way here."

"That's bad. He's a lot stronger than you think he was taking out all the heartless I summoned without breaking a sweat."

"Riku has it taken care of."

"But mom?"

"Relax my child all is well. Have faith in me."

Aimala looks down. "Sorry it's just Sora managed to take out all of us. I don't even know if we'll be enough to take him out either." Just then both Aimala and Maleficent sensed someone enter the world. "Sora's here."

"You should go see about Riku."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get the preparations for the door."

Aimala rushes out the room and makes her way to the main hall. She goes through many corridors cutting through the library until she finally reaches the main hall. He then goes through the front doors and goes outside. Riku is standing outside with Donald and Goofy right behind him. Aimala was now confused as to what has happened.

"Riku?" said Aimala "What's going on?"

Riku laughs. "I did it" he said "I gained my Keyblade back. Riku holds out his hand and summons the Keyblade. Aimala looked shocked at the accomplishment. "We should get inside. Maleficent should be getting the door ready right?" Riku walks right past Aimala and proceeds inside. Aimala, Donald, and Goofy follow close behind. Aimala locks the door behind her to prevent any intruders from following them.

"What happened?" asked Aimala

"Like I said" said Riku "I gained my keyblade back. I called it to me and it left Sora's hand. He was just a delivery boy after all."

"What about the Beast?"

"That monster was taken care of." Riku turns to Aimala "Don't worry I no longer blame you for what happened to Kairi. It was obvious that you weren't strong enough to keep her from having her heart taken by the heartless. I'll just fix the problem myself."

"Is that what you think of me? I'm just some useless foot soldier in your way?"

"You were having trouble with that beast fellow and I took care of it in one go. How badly did you lose to him? Did you end up just running away because it was too strong for you? This is why I'm the only one capable of saving Kairi now. Even they recognize that I'm stronger than everyone else." Riku points to Donald and Goofy. "The moment I gained my keyblade back, they left Sora's side and came with me."

Aimala turn to Donald and Goofy. "So you guys aren't really his friends are you?" Donald and Goofy stayed silent.

"They were never his friends. They only followed Sora because he had the keyblade and now it's mine. They used him as a means to an end just like I you guys."

"What do you mean Riku?"

"I told you that I would stay until Kairi is found. Kairi is the only reason I stayed. Once I unlock the door and gain Kairi's heart back, I am gone. I will no longer need you or Maleficent anymore."

"Kairi she's all you care about! She's all that drives you!? You cling to this false hope that there is a way to help Kairi? You blindly follow some kind of faith thinking as long as she's fine I will be fine. What about us. We helped you in your time of need. We looked after you. We took care of you. I felt we were friends Riku. I opened you up to the power of darkness. I helped you gain the keyblade in the first place. If it wasn't for me you would still be stuck on that island wishing there was some way that you could escape that prison."

"And yet you were using me from the beginning. Why were you on the island to begin with? Why even show up? What was the point of being friends with me and Kairi? We were just targets for you weren't we? You have no right to talk when you are guilty of the same thing."

Aimala summons her staff. Donald and Goofy jump in front of Riku to defend him.

"You are right" said Aimala "I did come to your island for an ulterior motive. But that changed I didn't expect for Kairi to show me kindness the way she did. I didn't expect us to click as well as we did. And thanks to your so called best friend Sora, my father is dead, my mother's teammates were killed and now we're standing on our last limbs trying to get the door open." Aimala paused for a minute "What if you're wrong? What if Kairi will never return? What will you do then?"

"I will keep searching" said Riku "I will keep searching until I find a way for her to return. There is nothing I wouldn't do if it meant Kairi will wake again."

Aimala's grip tightened on her staff. She raised her staff. Riku fired a dark energy blast from his hand and knocked Aimala back. Aimala slowly tries to get up but Riku is standing over her with the keyblade aimed at her head.

"Can't accept the fact that you fail because you are weak" said Riku "If you were more in tuned with the darkness as I am, then you would be able to beat me. You are no longer needed. Aimala looked at Riku with anger. A single tear came down her face. She got up and ran away from Riku deep into the castle. Riku dispelled the Keyblade and then hears the door open behind him. Sora walks in the room face to face with Riku.


	26. Chapter 26

Aimala kept running. She ran deep in the castle. She started to get tired and stopped once she reached a secluded room. She looked down at her hands. She was shaking. She didn't know what to do.

"How?" said Aimala "How can he say I'm weak. I was using darkness way before him. I showed him darkness. I caught the princesses of heart and yet he says I'm weak?"

"Because you are" said a voice behind Aimala. She turns and sees the brown cloaked figure that was on the island Sora and everyone was from.

"Wait, I know you" said Aimala "You were on the island. How did you get here?"

"Darkness leads me anywhere I please. I have full mastery over the darkness unlike you do."

"I have mastered darkness."

"Quite the opposite actually. You only scratch the surface of the darkness. You fail to amerce yourself in the darkness completely. Even with the gift I gave you, your control over darkness is below average at best."

"You're wrong. I've been using darkness since I could walk. Darkness is my life. Me and my mother have complete control over the darkness."

The figure laughs. "If that were the case, you would not be suffering as much as you are now. You especially. You subconsciously hold back the darkness because you are afraid. You may not think it, you may not feel it, but your heart knows it. Why did you run from the beast that Riku was able to defeat? Why did you get caught off guard by your ally? Why did you let Riku convince you that Kairi's condition was your fault? Your mother had to bail you out. Your friends had to sympathize with you. What more proof is necessary to recognize such weaknesses of yours?"

"I…."

"The only thing you were good for was finding the princesses of heart and even then, you never would have found them without my power."

"What are you talking about? I did find the princesses of heart. All of them."

"Really, then tell me, How did you find them?"

"My visions."

"And where did those visions come from?"

Aimala stayed silent.

"I'll tell you. Your visions came from me. The power I gave you allowed me to connect with you. I was able to feed you these visions to hasten your search for the princesses. At best you only managed to find one princess on your own. Belle, Jasmine, and Alice were found by me. Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella were found by your mother. You saw Kairi as a potential Princess of Heart. You suspected it and I confirmed it."

"But I...I…"

"You are nothing but a weak half fairy who can't escape the shadow of her mother. I doubt you would be able to survive without your mother." The figure turns to walk away but stops. "If you truly want to accept the darkness, you need to open your heart up to it completely. You still have time to get stronger. You just need to be willing to do so just as Riku has." The figure leaves disappearing into the walls.

Aimala stands there for a second thinking about what the figure just said. She wonders how she could be afraid of the darkness. How could she hold herself back? She thinks back to what made her different from the others. She was more willing to interact with others rather than letting the Heartless act for her. She tries to make friends with strangers rather than putting them to the side. She acts like a person in front of them rather than taking advantage of them. She wonders if this part of her is what the cloaked figure was talking about. Was she really just using darkness so little? She shakes her head trying to get rid of all these thoughts that flowed in her head. She leaves the room and walks towards the room with all the princesses of heart. Maleficent was there standing in front of the keyhole.

"Mother?" said Aimala

"Yes my child?" said Maleficent

"How strong do ye think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I am right now, am I strong enough to beat Sora?"

Maleficent stood there in silence for about a minute before she started speaking. "I can't accurately gage how strong Sora is right now. He may be slightly stronger than you right now."

"Do you feel you can beat him?"

Maleficent walks up to Aimala "Is that what you are worried about?" she places her hand on her shoulder. "My child I am not going to die. You don't have to worry about being alone or having to face this by yourself. I'm here with you." She kneels down getting eye level with her. "Your father was not the best at conveying his feelings, but he loved you in his own way. His jealousy of your accomplishments blinded him of this. This is what caused him to fall. I regret that you didn't get the chance to become of much better terms with him. Sora won't take me away from you." Maleficent kisses Aimala on the forehead and stands up. At that moment, Riku walks in the room. He has his dark outfit on and has a stern look on his face. Maleficent turns and looks at the keyhole. Riku walks up to her not even glancing in Aimala's direction.

"So I see the path has emerged at last" said Riku

"Yes, the keyhole to darkness" said Maleficent

"Unlock it and the heartless will overrun this world."

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather I will use its power to all worlds." Aimala smiled at this statement. She seemed pleased with how confident her mother was.

"Such confidence." Riku holds out his hand. A black aura appears in front of it and takes the form of a key. This one was pointed at the end with small part of where curved in at the teeth area of the key. The guard has a red outline with the inner part black just like the blade or pommel part. Maleficent seemed impressed with how it looked. Aimala seemed concerned when Riku summoned the keyblade.

"Impossible" said Maleficent realizing the keyhole wasn't fully manifested. "The princesses of heart are all here!" she then turns to Kairi's unconscious body on the ground a couple feet away from Aimala. "It must be her." Maleficent and Riku walk over to Kairi's body

"Without her heart" said Riku "She will never be able to release her power." Just then, they all hear a crash sound in the distance.

"That must be Sora" said Aimala

Maleficent turns to the stairs. "I'll deal with them myself" said Maleficent

"But Mom you can't…."

"Don't worry child I can take him. I am the mistress of all evil. Besides, I have full control over the heartless. They will aid me in this fight."

"But you can't underestimate Sora. He's taken out the rest of us no problem. Even with Heartless I don't know if it'll be enough to…."

"Let her go" said Riku "Her heart is guiding her to what she needs to do. Our job is to stay here with the princesses of heart."

"Riku" said Aimala

"Aimala" said Maleficent "Even if you came with me, at your current mental stability, you wouldn't be in the right frame of mind to fight Sora. You would be too distracted to fight properly."

"But…?"

"Listen" said Maleficent as she turned her back to Aimala. "What do you think I would do if you were to die against Sora? How do you think it would feel for a parent to lose a child? It's a parent's job to make sure that they take care of their child. That is exactly what I'm doing right now. I'm looking after your well being. Anything less than this and I can't call myself your mother." These words seemed to resonate with Aimala. "Don't worry about my demise. Even if I am defeated, I have enough control over the darkness to survive." Maleficent starts walking away. "The mistress shall rule all worlds. We will rule all the worlds Aimala. Don't lose sight of who you are. You are my child. And one day you will surpass me."

Aimala watched Maleficent walk and disappear into the dark hall to face Sora.


	27. Chapter 27

Aimala sits on the floor waiting for Maleficent to return. She is real nervous not sure of what to do. Riku just stood still looking at Kairi. He seemed unaffected by the whole situation. Aimala then saw Riku smirk. Aimala noticed that this was something odd for Riku. She stands up and walks over to Riku.

"Riku" said Aimala "Maybe you were right earlier about what you said. Maybe I am weak. I shouldn't have to rely on others help. I should do things myself."

"Doing things yourself isn't the problem" said Riku "Your problem is not truly accepting the darkness." Riku summons the Keyblade. "Right now, your heart is closed off from the darkness. You haven't quite open up to it. Just like the other fools who lost to Sora. But I can change that." He holds up the Keyblade. "This Keyblade will be able to open up your heart and allow you to fully amerce yourself in the darkness. Once that happens then you will truly be strong and nothing will be able to stop you. Not even Sora or Me."

"I can be that powerful?"

"Yes and all you have to do is let this keyblade do the work."

Aimala looked at Riku for a moment. "You seem to be telling the truth and it doesn't look like you are a clone of Riku."

"Was that what you're worried about? Relax this is my real body and my number one priority is taking care of Kairi. But I realized that helping you guys is the only way for me to accomplish this goal more effectively." You especially deserve my upmost apology for how I treated you."

Aimala seemed accepting now. Just then, something caught Riku's attention. She suddenly looked over to the entrance of the room. "What's wrong?" asked Aimala

"Nothing let me go check something real quick." Riku teleported away. Aimala sits next to Kairi.

"You know Kairi" said Aimala "This isn't the way I wanted you to end up. I had wish things would have gone so differently. I wished that you didn't end up in this comatose like state. I wished me and Riku could have actually become friends. I wished I actually felt like we were friends as well. I use to be friends with a princess of heart. We use to have lots of fun together. That was back when mother was a different person. She was crueler and didn't notice me that much. She had initially put a curse on her. I unintentionally lead her to mother. I made the curse happen. That day was the worst day of my life. I ended up disappearing completely. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I only remember that when I returned back to the castle. My mother hugged me and showed concern for me. She apologized to me too many times to count. I actually felt loved for the first time that day. The princess even woke up. The whole kingdom was happy." A tear begins to fall down Aimala's cheek. "When we met again, she refused to talk to me. When everyone found out about me being Maleficent's daughter, I was treated like a monster. Mother was my pillar of support. She had wished that I didn't have to suffer through such torment because of whose daughter I was. She had even wished that I was born in another family. By this time, Mother and I were on much better terms. I didn't want mom to thinks such things. That was the first time I ever said I love you to mother. That was the day I realized I was her daughter. Being her daughter may not be able to let me get accepted but at the very least we can be a family. When you and I met I got that same feeling. I figured that as long as you weren't a princess of heart I could be friends with you. But you turned out to be one. Princesses of heart who possess no darkness can never be friends with the daughter of the mistress of all evil. We can never be friends. I can never be your friend." Aimala stood up. "Mother and I are destined to rule all worlds with Kingdom Hearts. I intend to make that a reality."

Just then Riku reappears back in the room. He walks up to Aimala. "Aimala you need to come with me" said Riku. From the tone of his voice, she can tell its not good news. Riku grabs her shoulder and they teleport into a large room. It was big enough to hold a giant ball in. Aimala's eye catches a glimpse of the middle of the room. Her eyes almost immediately filled with tears. She runs over to the middle of the room and drops to her knees. There was a long black robe in the middle of the room. It matches the robe Maleficent wears.

"The darkness she had wasn't enough to overcome the Keyblade" said Riku "Sora showed no mercy in striking her down.

"Why" said Aimala "Why did she do this? Why did she call for my help? We are a family. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" Aimala screams at the top of her lungs with tears falling down her cheek.

Riku walks up to her. "Your heart is starting to accept the darkness now. But it's not fully amerced into it. You need to open your heart to the darkness. With it you can avenge your mother's death."

Aimala stands up. "Where's Sora?"

"I will take you to him but first…." Riku summons the keyblade and strikes Aimala in the chest. "Open your heart completely. Surrender to the darkness. Become darkness itself!"

Aimala gains a green, black and purple aura. Her wings turn emerald green. Her hands become dragon like growing in size and long nails that turn into claws. Her horns curve back. Her teeth sharpen. Her entire body becomes scaly. Her hair turns silver. She transforms to a hybrid of a human and a dragon.

"Impressive" said Riku "The darkness in your heart excels even Maleficent's when she finally accepted the darkness in her heart. You truly are her successor."


	28. Chapter 28

Sora arrives in the chamber of the princesses of heart. He sees all the princesses in the glass coffins on the wall. Sora and the others see a flight of stairs and run up them. When he reaches the top, Goofy is thrown back by some barrier. Sora then sees Kairi in the corner of his eye lying down. He rushes over to Kairi.

"Kairi" said Sora "Open your eyes."

"It's no use" said a voice. Sora turns around. Just above the heartless shaped door was Riku sitting on top of the door and Aimala floating next to him. "That girl has lost her heart" said Riku "She cannot wake up."

"Riku? And you. You're the girl from the island and the coliseum."

"Glad to see you remember me Sora" said Aimala. She floats down to the ground. "You have caused me a lot of pain. You killed almost all my friends. And what's worse is that you destroyed my father and mother."

"Mother? You're Maleficent's daughter?"

"Of Course can't you see the family resemblance?

"She does look like her" said Donald.

"Mother and I were going to discover Kingdom Hearts together. We were going to rule all the worlds with it. You've taken that from me Sora. I feel that returning the favor is a more proper punishment." She aims her hand towards Donald and gestures picking him up. Donald starts levitating in the air yelling like crazy.

"Donald" yelled Sora "Let him go!"

"Sure" said Aimala knocking him over to the stairs behind the magic barrier. My anger and rage is directed to you. No need to bring other people into messes you make." Aimala summons her staff. "Now I will show you my power."

Sora summons his Keyblade. Aimala raises her staff and summons lightning to strike Sora. Sora dodges it. Sora runs towards Aimala and attacks with the keyblade. Aimala blocks the attacks with her staff. She uses one of her wings to knock Sora back. Sora lands on his back. Aimala jumps in the air and dives at Sora. Sora dodges back before Aimala could strike him. Sora then throws his Keyblade at Aimala. It strikes Aimala. Sora summons it back and does the same thing three more times. The last one knocks Aimala back into the barrier. Aimala raises her staff and points it at Sora. She yells "Firaga" a large fireball shoots from her staff striking Sora and knocking him to the ground. Sora quickly recovers. Sora jumps in the air and aims his keyblade at Aimala. He yells "Graviga." A large purple ball strikes Aimala from behind bringing her to the ground. Sora then charges at Aimala with a piercing strike. He does this seven times in a row after each hit. Aimala was a little disoriented after that attack. Aimala places her hand on the crystal ball of her staff and whispers "Mega Flare." A giant fireball fills the area knocking Sora back. She aims at Sora again and yells "Thunderga Shot." A large ball of lightning rushes towards Sora. When it gets near him, it explodes causing three lightning bolts to strike Sora. Sora jumps back on his feet and throws his keyblade and Aimala. Aimala knocks it away with her wing. Aimala then yells "Blizzarga." Eight large icicles shoot out the staff and hit Sora. Sora stumbles to his feet. He jumps in the air and aims his keyblade at Aimala. The tip of his keyblade begins to glow. The light gets bigger and bigger. Sora then releases the light and twenty different shards of light rush to Aimala. Aimala tries to dodge them but they followed her and struck her in the wings. She falls to the ground. Sora then releases a series of keyblade strikes hitting Aimala a total of 20 times. The last strike knocked her to the ground. Sora was breathing heavy now. Aimala pulls herself up. She holds her hand up and three pillars of fire erupt around her and begin spinning around her quickly. She charges at Sora who just barely dodges the attack. Aimala does this again about three times. After that the fires disappear. Aimala then opens her mouth lets out a huge green streak of fire at Sora. Sora dodges it. Aimala then aims it at the ground lighting the whole field on fire. Sora stood in front of Kairi's body and too the majority of the blow keeping Kairi intact. Sora was now severely weakened. He ends up dropping his keyblade and it disappears. He drops to a knee and breaths real hard. Aimala walks up to Sora.

"It's funny" said Aimala "I had thought you would last longer." Aimala raises her staff to give the final strike when Riku grabs her arm. "What are you doing" asked Aimala

"Sora must not die just yet" said Riku

"Yes he does I have to make him pay for what he did."

"I can't have Kairi's heart damaged should you kill him. He holds her heart inside of her."

"I don't even care at this point. I want to make sure that he suffers and not even you are going to take this away from me." Aimala breaks free and kicks Riku back. She turns back to Sora and gets ready to strike. She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her back. Riku used the keyblade on her again.

"If you will not listen" said Riku "I will knock you out for a few minutes. Aimala" Aimala fall down to the ground knocked down by Riku. Riku then drops the keyblade and starts struggling as if he was fighting himself. "Why are you interfering Riku?" said Riku

"Riku?" said Sora "If you're not Riku then who are you?"

Riku smiles. "If you're that curious then I'll tell you. I am Ansem the seeker of darkness." Riku picks up his keyblade. Sora summons his keyblade. The barrier disappears and Donald and Goofy go to assist Sora. Donald uses healing magic to fix Sora up. The three of them get ready to fight the posses Riku as Aimala finally falls unconscious.


	29. Chapter 29

Aimala slowly starts to wake up. She picks herself off the ground. She rubs her eyes feeling a little disoriented. She looks around to see what happened. Kairi, Sora, Riku, and the others are gone. She sees a heartless out the corner of her eye. The heartless seemed stranger than the rest. She watched it walk away. She then looks towards the keyhole. It was completed. She walks up to the keyhole and looks at it for a solid minute. She summons her staff ready to destroy it but pauses. She wonders if destroying her home was the best option right now. She lowers her staff and turns to walk away. She then senses the heartless. They seemed to be gathered in the front entrance. She teleports there to see what was going on. She arrives to see Kairi, now fully awake surrounded by heartless. Donald and Goofy are battling other heartless by themselves. She wonders where Sora is. The heartless then charge at Kairi. Kairi holds one of the heartless that was standing next to her and yells "Sora." Just then a light erupts from where Kairi's standing. Sora was standing in the middle holding Kairi. Everyone yelled "Sora." Aimala walks to the edge of the stairs.

"Sora" said Aimala "I didn't realize you turned into a heartless." Everyone looked in Aimala's direction.

"Aimala?" yelled Kairi "Is that you?"

"So you finally woke up." Aimala summons more Heartless. "I have yet to finish what I started."

"Aimala what are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge." Sora and the others took a fighting position. Kairi was standing in the middle of them.

"Aimala you can't Sora's my friend.

"Your friend is responsible for killing my entire family. He was merciless. Didn't even think twice before doing it. It's right that I return the favor."

"Please Aimala we're friends."

"No we're not I'm the empress of darkness and you're the princess of heart. We can never be friends. You will perish along with the rest."

Kairi seemed heart by the words Aimala says. Aimala summons more heartless. Sora and his friends were greatly outnumbered. Aimala then signaled for them to attack. Before they could, a loud roar sounded from behind Aimala. This caused the Heartless to freeze in their tracks. Aimala turned around. The Beast was right behind her. He slashed Aimala knocking her against a wall.

"Go now!" yelled Beast

"Come with us" said Sora

"I told you before; I'm not leaving without Belle. Now GO!"

Sora and his friends run out leaving Beast behind. Aimala gets up and charges at Beast. She grabs him by the throat.

"You're getting annoying" said Aimala. She teleports to the chamber that Maleficent died in with Beast in her hand. She throws him onto the ground. Beast gets up and roars again. "This time I will beat you."

Aimala charges at Beast and uses her staff to get some hits on him. Beast seemed unfazed by it. Beast strikes at Aimala knocking her back. Aimala flies toward Beast and punches him sending him flying. She aims her staff and yells "Firaga." A large fireball erupts from the edge of her staff. Beast lunges over the fireball and towards Aimala. Aimala flies in the air and raises her staff in the air yelling "Thunderga." A volley of lightning bolts rain down on the area. Beast gets struck by two of those lightning bolts. Beast lets out a huge roar disorientating Aimala. He lunges at her and strikes her down on the ground. Aimala pushes Beast off of her and opens her mouth. She lets out a large green flame that covers the field. Beast is severely damaged by this attack. Beast struggles to get back up. Aimala then shouts "Mega Flare." A huge fireball explodes causing damage to the entire area. Beast is badly damaged after that.

"I'm not as weak as I was the last time we met. This time I'm making sure that you get taken out. Then you won't have to worry about Belle anymore." She rushes Beast about to give the final blow when a man in a black coat shows up in front of her and kicks her back. "You again?" said Aimala. "This time I'm ready for you. You won't get the best of me a second time.

"This power" said the figure in the black coat. "You have gained such incredible power. It is worthy of my attention." The figure rushes at Aimala. Aimala tries to block the figure but the figure grabs her by the neck. "This power shall work well with us." He jabs his hand through her chest. Aimala screams in agony. The figure pulls out Aimala's heart. The darkness inside Aimala starts getting drawn to the heart. Aimala returns to her normal state. She collapses onto the ground unable to move. "Without a heart your body will disappear into darkness. You can be with your mother for all eternity." The figure turns around and begins to walk away. Aimala forces herself up onto her feet. The figure turns around completely shocked as to what he was seeing.

"Impossible" said the figure "You have no heart. I ripped it out of your body!" Aimala summons her staff getting ready to fight. She charges at the figure and yells "Firaga." A large fireball shoots out the staff. The figure blocks it with ease. The figure then rushes at Aimala and punches her in the gut. It then kicks her in the air and summons a sword made of red light. The figure strikes Aimala with the sword as she falls back down. She is knocked back several feet. "Perhaps I didn't take all the darkness away from you." The figure rushes Aimala and aims the heart at Aimala. The darkness in Aimala is absorbed. Her wings start to deteriorate. Aimala summons her staff and yells "Mega Flare." The figure is blown back and her wings stop deteriorating. She collapses on the floor again and falls unconscious. The figure stands up. "Well you were a lot more resilient than I thought. But there's no way you will recover from that. It appears that your heart is fading now. I'll let it run out completely enough to give you some closure before you disappear." The figure summons a portal and walks through.


	30. Chapter 30

Sora and his friends manage to arrive back in traverse town. They all head to the third district to the secret house where Leon and the other were. Sora enters the house and everyone was there looking at him.

"Sora" said Leon "What's wrong?"

"A lot of stuff happened in Hollow Bastion" said Sora

"Tell me what happened"

Sora explains all that happened in Hollow Bastion from when he fought Riku to becoming a Heartless to Aimala as well.

"Looks like darkness is flowing out that keyhole" said Leon "That means Heartless will start increasing everywhere."

"Then I just have to seal the keyhole right?" said Sora

"I don't know. We've never been in a situation like this before. There's no telling what will happen once it's sealed; and to make matter worse, it appears Maleficent's daughter is a lot stronger that her mother. There's no telling what will happen once she gets control of the heartless."

"Well I can't just stay here. I got to do something. I got a friend back there."

"Yes, you have Riku to worry about. The keyhole that Maleficent formed was born from the hearts of the princesses. But without Kairi's heart it couldn't be completed until Kairi gained her heart back. On top of that, the Keyblade Riku used must have been born form the six other princesses of heart. Now that it's destroyed they are freed. Your keyblade is the only one that exists now. You are the only one with the power left to save your friend. You are the only one who can defeat Maleficent's daughter."

"Sora" said Kairi

"What is it?" asked Sora

"Could I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure"

The two of them leave the house and Sora leads Kairi to a sewer. It was a place where Leon liked to train in private.

"Sora" said Kairi "I don't want you kill Aimala."

"Why not?" asked Sora "She's pretty set on killing me."

"She's just upset. She doesn't have any parents anymore kind of like me when I first came to the island. I can kind of understand why she would be so upset over losing them. When we first met back on the island, she seemed so lost. I wanted her to be able to talk to other people with ease. She does have a nice side to her."

"I see what you mean Kairi, but each time I interacted with her, she and I would always fight. In the coliseum I went to, she was real strong. I was still learning at the time. That battle was intense. We met again after I defeated Maleficent. She was much stronger than her. If I fought her alone that I would most likely lose."

"But you won't be alone."

"True I have Donald and Goofy with me. I also have you as well."

"Me?"

"It's strange you were inside my heart the entire time I was looking for you. You were with me through all of that. Even when I released your heart and turned into a heartless it was your heart that reached out to me and saved me."

"I guess I helped you out a lot."

"Yeah"

"Well let's go"

"You can't go"

"Why not?"

"Because it's way too dangerous"

"Come on Sora we made it this far sticking together. You can't just go alone."

"Even if we're apart we're not alone anymore. Right"

"I can't help at all not even with Aimala?"

"She's not really in a listening mood considering how she's acting and besides you'd kind of be in the way.

Kairi let out a big sigh "Okay, you win." She takes Sora's hand and gives him the lucky charm she was holding on to the entire time. "Take this. It's my lucky charm so be sure to bring it back."

"Don't worry I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Don't ever forget where ever you go. I'm always with you."

Meanwhile Aimala starts waking up. She gets on her feet. She feels much weaker than usual. Her wings have returned to being all black. They were damaged however. A few feathers have fallen out. A couple feathers constantly fell from her wings very slowly. She looks around. The man in the cloak was gone. She slowly starts walking to the exit. She then hears a voice.

"Still alive I see" said the voice. "I must say you are resilient. Not many can survive having their heart ripped apart. Let alone completely ripped away. It appears your will is what is keeping you going right now but how long will that last I wonder."

"Who are you?" asked Aimala

"Ansem" said the voice "The seeker of darkness that has been reborn thanks to Riku. His heart is gone now and I have taken over. Soon, all of the darkness will be under my command and Kingdom Hearts will belong to me."

"You're wrong. Kingdom Hearts is to be controlled by me and my mother."

Ansem chuckles. "Really now how can you make such a claim when you can barely stand? You can't even make it to my location."

"Watch me I will stop you."

"Do you really want to spend what little time you have left chasing me? You shouldn't waste the gift my other self has given you."

"Other self?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You'll never see him again."

Aimala summons her staff and creates a portal.

"You are so determined. What makes you want to force your own ruin?" said Ansem

"My mother's legacy she sought out to find Kingdom Hearts. We promised each other that we will rule the worlds together. I will not have anyone take that away from me" said Aimala

"Then come and let us see how long you last."

Aimala stumbles through the portal into the corridor of darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

Sora and his friends arrive back in Hollow Bastion just outside the castle. Beast was standing there to greet them.

"Beast you're alive?" said Sora

"My heart is not so easily crushed" said Beast

"What happened to Maleficent's daughter?" asked Goofy

"I don't know. A man in a black coat came in the middle of the fight and struck her down. I left before I could see what happened next" said Beast

"We should take care of her before we deal with the keyhole" said Donald "It could bad if she tried to stop us like she did last time."

"Right" said Sora "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her" said Beast

The four of them went inside the castle. They traveled through the many corridors and eventually made it to the room Maleficent died in.

"This was the last place I saw her" said Beast.

Sora walks ahead when a ghostly figure phasing in and out walks through Sora from behind. Suddenly Sora starts hearing a bunch of voices all speaking to him at once. He couldn't make out what they were saying. They were just overwhelming. The voices all stopped at the same time as Sora stumbles backwards. The ghostly figure solidifies and it turns out to be the man in the black coat.

"Who are you" said Sora standing on his feet.

"It seems that you are special too" said the figure

"Ansem?" said Goofy

"That name rings familiar" said the figure. It creates an energy ball in its left hand. "You remind me of him."

"What's that suppose to mean" said Sora. The figure turns around to shoot the energy blast at Sora. Sora quickly summons his Keyblade to block it. Bolts of lightning shoot from the figure's hand and strike Sora's keyblade constantly. Sora through a small struggle is able to deflect it upward to hit the ceiling. A couple rocks from the ceiling fall on the ground.

"It means you're not whole" said the figure "You are incomplete. Allow me to test your strength. Sora takes a fighting position. The figure does the same.

The figure is the first to strike charging at Sora in a black ball of darkness. Sora easily dodges it. Donald yells "Thunderga" calling lightning to strike the figure. The figure didn't even flinch as it hits with the lightning bolt. Sora goes in to attack the figure and the figure block with a magic like shield. It then summons red swords of light to strike at Sora. Sora blocks them with ease. Beast lunges at the figure with his claws knocking him back. The figure shoots lightning bolts at Beast. Goofy jumps in and blocks the bolts with his shield. Sora lunges at the figure and does a series of eight lunges knocking him back with the last one. Donald yells "Blizzarga." Icicles shoot from his staff at the figure. The figure blocks that with his shield. He strikes at Donald with his swords knocking him back. Goofy throws his shield at the figure knocking him back. Sora then throws his keyblade at him a few times stunning him. The figure quickly recovers and shoots lightning at Goofy now. Sora yells "Wind" a gust of wind surrounds Goofy minimizing the damage he took from the attack. Donald then yells "Heal" healing his wounds. He then runs to the figure and yells "Thunderga." Lightning bolts hit the figure. Sora does the same thing doubling the lightning bolts hitting the figure. The figure then uses his lightning to strike at Sora. Beast attacks from behind redirecting the lightning to the wall. Sora runs up to him and hits him with a series of 15 attacks with the last one knocking him to the ground. Goofy charges at him with his shield knocking him to the wall. Sora and Donald point their weapons at him and yell "Firaga." Giant fireballs shoot out of their weapons and hit the figure directly. The figure staggers for a minute. Sora and Donald launch their fireballs at him again only for him to block it with a large orb like shield. He the releases large beams of light from the orb striking the entire field at once. Sora barely manages to dodge the beams of light. Beast is knocked out by the beams. Goofy blocks the beams of light with his shield. Donald is knocked out by the beams. Sora then jumps in the air and greats a beam of light from the tip of his keyblade. The light grows larger and larger until Sora releases it. 20 different beams of light shoot out the end of the keyblade and follow the figure. It strikes the figure stunning him. Goofy charges at the figure with his shield knocking him back. Sora rushes at the figure and delivers a series of fifteen different strikes on the figure. With the last strike the figure is knocked to the ground. The figure stands up brushing himself off.

"Impressive" said the figure. Sora seemed shocked. "This will be enjoyable."

"What are you talking about?" said Sora as he charged towards the figure. He tries to strike him but his attack seems to pass through him instead.

"It is beyond your comprehension, for now." He turns to Sora "Until we meet again"

"Wait what are you…?"Before Sora could finish the figures disappears.

"I am but a mere shell" said the voice of the figure.

The others manage to recover themselves.

"We should go" said Beast "That guy is long gone by now."

"But where's Aimala?" asked Sora

"If I had to guess that man got rid of her."

"I guess we don't have to worry about her now?" said Donald

"I guess" said Sora seeming distressed "Anyway we should get to the keyhole.

The group leaves the area and make their way to the keyhole.


	32. Chapter 32

The four arrive in the chamber where the keyhole is. The remaining princesses of heart are standing by the keyhole.

"Belle" yelled Beast. He walks over to her and they both hug each other.

"We're trying to hold the darkness that's seeping out the keyhole back" said Jasmine

"We won't be able to hold t for long" said Alice

"Don't worry guys" said Sora we can take care of it.

"We're counting on you" said a girl with black hair and a blue and yellow dress.

Sora makes his way to the Heartless emblem. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jump into the emblem. There they are greeted to a giant animal like Heartless with big teeth and small yellow eyes, a horn and some tusks. The three of them prepare to fight.

Meanwhile Aimala manages to make it to a heartless world just beyond Hollow Bastion. The entire world is crawling with heartless. Aimala sees a light in the very back glowing brightly. She slowly makes her way to the light. Heartless start appearing and Aimala tries to control them. The heartless don't appear to be listening to what she is saying. She realizes that her power must be too weak to command them. She summons her staff and slowly walks to them. The heartless strike at her but she manages to knock them out with her staff. With each passing fight she feels herself getting weaker. Despite this she presses on. She comes to a giant Heartless similar to the one Sora is fighting and takes a battle position. The heartless strikes at her with its claw. She dodges it and yells, "Thunderga." Lightning strikes the Heartless but it keeps going. One of its strikes manages to hit Aimala. She is knocked back but still alive. She gets on her feet and does a series of Fire, Blizzard, and Wind magic to slow it down. The heartless still charges at her. She dodges the attack and yells "Zero Gravity." She immediately starts floating in the air. She release the magic and lands on the heartless' back. She then uses her staff to strike the horn. It appears to be the weak point. The Heartless roars in pain and Aimala yells, "Thunderga." Lightning strikes the horn and the Heartless is defeated. She crashes on the ground feeling extremely exhausted. She gets on her feet and makes her way deeper into the world.

Back in Hollow Bastion, Sora and the others defeat their heartless and Sora locks the keyhole. He walks outside the emblem and Leon's group is there to congratulate them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora

"We came in Cid's ship" said Yuffie

"This is our childhood home" said Aerith "We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared" said Leon "It use to be so peaceful."

"Don't worry" said Aerith "If we defeat Ansem all will be restored including your island."

"Really" said Sora. Aerith nodded

"But that means we have to say goodbye" said Yuffie

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separated again" said Aerith

"Everyone will go back to where they came from" said Yuffie

"Then I'll visit you guys in the gummi ship" said Sora

"It's not that simple" said Leon

"Before all this you didn't know about the other worlds" said Yuffie

"Because every world was isolated" said Aerith "Impassible walls divided them."

"The heartless destroyed those walls" said Yuffie "But when the worlds return so will those walls."

"Which means the gummi ships will be useless" said Leon

"So you're saying we'll never…?" said Sora

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other" said Leon

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again" said Aerith

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to" said Yuffie.

"What's that suppose to mean" asked Sora

They all laugh.

"Sora!" says Belle as she walks in with Beast. "There's a very powerful darkness growing far away from here. It may be where Ansem is.

"We can take the gummi ship and deal with him" said Sora

"Be careful" said Beast.

"I will" said Sora

Back in the heartless world, Aimala is barely holding on. The Heartless are endlessly attacking her. She barely manages to win each time. She finally gets to a door. The door looks fancy like it belongs in a castle. She slowly opens the door and walks through. Inside were what appeared to be the islands that Sora, Riku, and Kairi were from. The island seemed broken up and partially destroyed. It also seemed to be floating in mid air. Aimala sees Riku standing on the beach. She walks up to him.

"So you made it" said Riku in Ansem's voice. Aimala jumps back. Riku turns around to face him. "Surprised? Nothing like a reunion of friends even if the friends are traitors."

"What did you do to Riku?" asked Aimala

"I told you, His heart is gone. I've taken over for him. It's really a shame. Tricking him into accepting me was fairly easy thanks to Sora. To think that Sora's need to help others would drive Riku to abandon him and seek out power. And he thought you were weak."

"Riku isn't weak."

"No of course he isn't he wouldn't have survived as long as he did if he was. And clearly I underestimated your strength as well. To think that my other self would take your heart away from you means your power is worth more than what I have right now. Maybe I should have chosen you as my vessel instead of Riku. Taking Kingdom Hearts would have been much easier that way."Riku starts walking around Aimala. "When you fully accept the darkness you surpassed that of even your mother and father's power combined. You were able to defeat Sora with this power. Had I not stopped you I'm sure Sora would be dead now. It's funny how Sora is the key to everything isn't it. He wasn't even meant to have the keyblade and yet it chose him; and with that keyblade he brought the death of all those you love. Even worse is the fact that Sora valued his new friends more than his old ones. Sora is the real enemy here. Don't you think?"

"Of course he is. Once I'm done with you he's next."

Riku laughs. "Do you really think that you have the power to defeat Sora now? You are barely able to stand. As you are right now Sora will walk all over you."

"You're wrong I can defeat him. I will defeat him."

Riku then frowns. "Too blinded by revenge to see the truth. Too ignorant of your own weakness to notice the scale of power between you two." Riku then transforms into an older man with silver hair. He wore a long black coat with white gloves. He had an open white shirt on with black plants and boots. The heartless symbol is tattooed on his chest. "I guess I'll have to show you just how weak you really are." He summons a giant demon-like monster behind him. He also starts floating in the air and crosses his arms. He smirks at Aimala who get ready to fight.


	33. Chapter 33

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in the heartless world. They observe how dark their surroundings are. It gives off and eerie feeling.

"Gawrsh" said Goofy "Is this all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?"

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem right?" asked Sora

"You betcha" said Donald

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this place and to us?" asked Sora

"Well, uhh" said Donald unsure.

"This is a Heartless world" said Goofy. "So maybe it'll just disappear." Sora and Donald seemed surprised by what Goofy said. "But no worries even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup I just know that we will."

"Yeah you're right" said Sora. He takes out Kairi's good luck charm and stares at it. "I'll return this I promise" said Sora to himself.

Meanwhile Aimala is struggling against Ansem. She can't even land a hit on him. Each time she tries to strike he is able to dodge out the way. The demon behind him fires balls of darkness at Aimala. Each one hits her as she is too weakened to dodge them. She collapses onto the ground.

"You are knocking on death's door and yet you refuse to realize your weakness" said Ansem "You refuse to accept defeat. You refuse to use reason. Are you incapable of comprehending such things?"

Aimala couldn't speak.

"Humph can't even talk back anymore." Ansem looks at the wings on Aimala's back. Most of the feathers have fallen off. Only two rows of feathers remain on her wings. "So your wings are connected to your heart. Judging by how they look, I say you have hours left to live at best." Aimala stumbles to her feet. "You just don't know when to quit do you? How many times must I knock you down before you get the point? "You will lose!"

"I still have something driving me" said Aimala forcing herself to speak "I can't die unless I take you and Sora down first. I refuse to give up until then."

Ansem's demon grabs Aimala and starts to squeeze her. "That's probably one thing you and Sora have in common you're too stubborn to quit. You're too stubborn to give up. To top it all off, you're too stubborn to know when you are clearly out matched." The demon squeezes harder. Aimala is finding it harder to breath. "Would it really be alright if I take you out now? You don't have long to live anyway. No maybe I will just keep you alive so you can watch me claim Kingdom Hearts as kill Sora in the process." He loosens his grip. Aimala then yells "Fission Firaga." A giant explosion erupts from the two of them. Ansem is blown back severely damaged by the attack. "That'll cost you." Ansem's demon sends a huge wave of darkness towards Aimala and she is knocked down plummeting of the island into darkness.

As Aimala falls she starts thinking of the past. She thinks about her mom the love and care she showed her. She thought of dad and the stern presences he always had. She even thought of Hades who had never really taken anything seriously when it comes to them. She felt the darkness surround her. She didn't want to give up just yet. She didn't want to let mom's dream die with her. She stretched out her wings and pushed against the darkness with all her might. She saw a ledge just a couple feet above her. She flapped and flapped giving everything she had. She was able to grab the ledge and pull herself up. She collapsed on the ledge her legs were too weak to support her. She used her staff as a crutch to pull herself up and started walking on the path connected to the ledge. She walked for what seemed like minutes and saw flashes of lights in the distance. The path seems to lead to those flashes of light. As she got closer and closer she could see that they were coming from Ansem and Sora with his friends. They were fighting and Sora appeared to be winning. Ansem's demon became much larger and was connected to Ansem through some cords in his back. Ansem had a double sided spear whose ends were similar to Riku's weapon. Sora was successfully blocking his attacks. Donald and Goofy were focusing on the demon. Ansem was weakening and staggering. Sora manages to strike Ansem in the chest knocking him back through the demon. That blow caused the demon to start exploding until it was destroyed. Ansem rises to Sora. From the looks of it, he still had some fight in him. He turns to what appears to be a large door. The door slowly starts opening up. It appears that darkness is leaking from the door. Ansem flies over to the door to absorb the darkness but suddenly a bright light shines through the door. Ansem is blown back by the light and appears to disappear into it. Sora and the other run to close the door.

Aimala slowly makes her way to the door but she is a fair distance away. With Ansem gone the only thing left for her was Sora in her mind. Slowly walking over to the door. Sora and his friends push the door and it slowly starts to close. Aimala can sense that there is a great number of heartless behind the door. She realizes what Sora was doing now. He was preventing the Heartless from escaping. It then occurred to Aimala that this was the door her mother was talking about. This was the door that will lead to Kingdom hearts. Aimala started to pick up the pace trying to get to the door before Sora closed it. As Aimala got closer she realized she wasn't going to make it to the door before it closes. Sora and his friends successfully close the door to the darkness. Sora then summons his keyblade and uses it to lock the door. With the door closed, Sora turns to walk away. The door slowly fades away Aimala tries to run towards it hoping she could find a way to open it again. She drops the staff and stumbles on her two feet. She runs desperately trying to get to the door. It was too late. The door disappeared and the hope for Aimala disappeared as well. Light fragments start floating everywhere. The worlds are starting to return the realm that Sora, Aimala and the other were in is starting to fade. A blinding light shines brightly and everything is engulfed in them Aimala looses consciousness.


	34. Chapter 34

Aimala slowly regains consciousness. The sunlight shines brightly on her face. She struggles a little trying to get to her feet. She stumbles to her knees. She looks at her wings. There was only one layer of feathers left. She could die at any minute now. Out the corner of her eye right behind her she sees Sora with Donald and Goofy. They seem to be walking in some random direction. Realizing this was her last chance she summons her staff and yells "Thunder" summoning a lightning bolt to strike Sora. The lightning bolt strikes in front of Sora taking him by surprise. Sora turns and sees Aimala slowly stumbling towards him.

"You're alive?" yelled Sora

"Yes I am" said Aimala "We still have our score to settle. You have taken yet another thing from me Sora. I can no longer get Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait, listen I didn't meant to kill your family. They were trying to destroy everything."

"It's more than just that Sora. I have no family, no allies, not even a goal anymore. You robed me of all of that. I can't even return to my own world. At the very least I can take you out so I can have peace."

"We don't need to fight. Kairi…."

"I'm tired of hearing about Kairi. Riku's obsession with Kairi drove him to darkness. She is a princess of heart. I am the daughter of the mistress of evil. My goal is to rule all worlds. I will have my revenge!" Aimala summons up all her remaining power. Donald and Goofy get ready to fight. Sora gestures for them to stay back.

"Don't interfere with this guys. I have to deal with this myself." Sora summons his keyblade and takes his fighting stance. Aimala summons her staff and does the same.

Aimala yells "Fire" she shoots out a fireball towards Sora. Sora easily dodges it. He runs to Aimala and tries to hit her with the keyblade. Aimala dodges it. She yells "Blizzard" ice shards shoo at Sora. It hits him in the back. Sora stumbles for a minute. He then turns around and yells "Fire" a fireball shoots out the keyblade and towards Aimala. Aimala tries to dodge it but it hits her right leg and she collapses to her knee. Aimala starts breathing heavily.

"Stop don't fight me" said Sora

"I don't take orders from you" said Aimala

Aimala yells "Thunderga Burst" a large ball of energy forms at the end of the staff. Aimala raises it in the air and sends it into the sky. Large bolts of lightning start raining down on Sora. Sora yells "Wind" surrounding himself with a wind armor. The lightning end up bending round him hitting the ground next to him. Aimala then yells "Quake" as she slams her staff on the ground. The ground begins to erupt violently and Sora flies in the air to avoid the attack. Sora aims his keyblade at Aimala and yells "Graviga." A large purple ball appears above Aimala and strikes her down. Aimala stands up and yells "Fire" constantly shooting multiple fireballs at Sora. Sora manages to block them all and then lunges at Aimala. He does about seven of them knocking her back on the seventh one. Aimala collapses to her knees.

"Please Aimala I don't want to fight you any longer" said Sora

"Then stand there and take these attacks" said Aimala

"She covers the end of her staff and yells "Mega Flare" she lets go of the end of the staff and a large fireball erupts before exploding. Sora is blown back by the attack. He jumps to his feet and jumps in the air. The end of his keyblade starts glowing and gets brighter. When it's at its brightest, he releases it. Twenty shards of light race to Aimala. She blocks most of them but the rest hit her knocking her back. She gets up and shoots fire and ice from her staff missing Sora. Sora rushes to her and hits her with a flurry of keyblade strikes. The last one knocks her back. She tries to stand and immediately drops to her knees in pain.

"Aimala, Kairi still wants to be friends with you" said Sora

"I am not her friend" said Aimala

Aimala slowly stands up struggling to stay on her feet.

"Aimala don't you can barely stand" said Sora

"SHUT UP!" said Aimala

Aimala charges at Sora. She raises her staff intending on hitting him with it. Sora does a simple strike breaking the staff in half. At that moment, all the memories of her entire journey came flooding back into her head. The memories of her mom and dad and her allies seemed so pleasant to her. She remembers them all being taken out especially her mom. Tears start flowing done her cheek and she collapses onto the ground. As she's turning around Sora raises his keyblade in her face. The tears wouldn't stop coming down. She was shaking violently feeling scared. Her breathing was real hard. Sora dispelled his keyblade and turned to walk away.

"I promised Kairi that I would not take you out. Sora walks to Donald and Goofy and walks away. Aimala was on the ground beaten feeling weak and helpless. The tears were still coming down her eyes. She tries to get up but collapses onto her knees and hands. And then she just started yelling. She yelled as loud as she could, screaming and crying. She finally crashed. All her hopes and dreams seemed to be for nothing now. Her family was gone and she was next to join them. Darkness started surrounding her. She slowly was swallowed by the darkness. As she falls the feathers on her wings deteriorate. Her life was coming to a close. Her body began accepting the eternal darkness she will endure. Memories of her past don't seem to matter to her anymore. The darkness engulfs her completely leaving behind nothing but her featherless wings.

 **Author Notes**

Thank you for reading but this story is far from over. Next part will follow two new lead as well as some interesting developments. The stories will be broken into two different told in a journal like style.

Next title: _A Princess Devoid of Darkness_

 _Aamilxa, the Number Zero member_

These will be a combination of 358/2 and Chain of memories


End file.
